LITTLE FLOWER
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku Min Yoongi. Yang membuatku jadi seperti ini? Bisa saja orang-orang di rumah itu, atau diriku sendiri. BTS!MINYOON!MINGA! M for mature contents and murder things. [completed]
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Kakak iparku baru saja dimakamkan kemarin. Istrinya (kakakku sendiri) mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah, pada acara belasungkawa yang entah mengapa terasa seperti sebuah pesta. Ada banyak orang. Semua mengenakan pakaian hitam tanda berkabung, tapi sebagian tertawa seperti kakakku. Wanita itu menating segelas _wine,_ seolah kematian suaminya hanya hal sepele. Dia mungkin tak mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi, bukan urusanku. Tidak seharusnya aku peduli.

Aku memandangi mereka dari puncak tangga di lantai dua. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk bergabung. Sebab dari wajah-wajah itu tidak ada satu pun yang kukenal. Lagipula aku tak suka berjumpa dengan orang yang kemudian akan menyebut aku dan kakakku seperti sepasang anak kembar.

"Yoongi-ah! Turunlah! Kau tidak mau bertemu Jimin?"

Kakakku sedikit berteriak. Siapa Jimin? Aku membungkuk untuk melihat ke bawah.

"Halo, Yoongi."

Dia laki-laki bergaris rahang tegas dengan mata yang tajam. Yang menarik perhatianku bukan wajahnya, melainkan pakaiannya. Warnanya putih. Bukan hitam.

"Kau mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi ini adik Namjoon yang sering ku ceritakan itu, yang sering keliling dunia!"

Dia adik dari kakak iparku. Dia adik Namjoon-hyung. Aku sering mendengar ceritanya dari kakakku dan suaminya. Mereka bilang orang ini hobi berkelana. Terakhir sebelum Namjoon-hyung meninggal, dia sempat mengatakan padaku kalau adiknya akan segera pulang dari Australia.

Jadi ini dia. Jimin.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Yoonji, ya." dia tersenyum dan matanya tenggelam. Kakakku tertawa di bahunya. Aku tak suka itu, ketika di mataku mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan senang. Aku yakin air mata kakakku di pemakaman itu hanyalah dusta, dan laki-laki ini pastilah tak menangis untuk kakaknya yang mati.

"Ayo turun Yoongi-ah!"

Kakakku berseru lagi. Mereka menungguku. Tapi aku tahu kakakku tak benar-benar menunggu. Dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja aku menyendiri di tangga seperti ini. Mungkin karena lelaki di sampingnya itu gelagatnya berubah manis.

Akhirnya aku turun dengan setengah hati. Aku menyeret kakiku menapaki tangga berlapis karpet biru tua suram ini. Berhentilah aku tepat di depan mereka, ketika salah satunya memandang sepasang sepatuku yang sedikit lusuh.

Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa bicara apa-apa. Kakakku mengait lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke keramaian. Sementara aku dilupakan sebagamana mestinya. Hanya saja, tatapan lelaki itu sempat membuatku bingung. Ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang teduh...

.

.

.

 _Little Flower_

.

.

.

"Jadi... Jimin akan tinggal selama beberapa waktu di sini." ucap kakakku.

"Sementara, hanya sampai aku mendapat apartemen yang bagus di kota." tambah Jimin, sedikit meralat.

Kami berada di meja makan, menyantap makan malam. Semua keramaian itu telah berakhir sore tadi dan menyisakan keheningan khas rumah ini; yang penghuninya sekarang hanya aku, kakakku, dan beberapa pelayan. Suram memang, mengingat kami masih dalam suasana berkabung. Tapi, eksistensi lelaki itu membuat kakakku banyak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu, sayang?" aku tak suka panggilan itu. Aku melayangkan tatapan risihku padanya, pada kakakku yang kemudian berdecak satu kali sebelum melanjutkan makannya. "Ini sangat enak, Jiminie. Tak kusangka masakanmu sama enaknya dengan masakan Namjoon."

"Oh, tentu. Kalau tidak enak mana mungkin Yoongi menghabiskannya, bukan?" dan aku yang tak tahu menahu soal siapa _chef_ malam ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan potongan terakhir daging sapi di mulutku. Di piringku hanya tersisa selada dan bawang.

Aku menelan daging itu dengan batuan air dari gelasku.

"Kalau kau suka, besok-besok aku akan memasakkan bistik lagi untukmu." ucapnya.

Aku tak melihat apa reaksi kakakku karena aku segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tepatnya meninggalkan lelaki bernama Jimin itu. Aku tak bisa bilang aku membencinya. Hanya, aku ingin menghindarinya. Menghindari tatapan teduh dan seulas senyum itu.

" _Maaf untuk Yoongi. Mungkin dia seperti itu karena dia sedang bersedih. Yoongi sangat dekat dengan Namjoon."_

" _Tidak apa, dia butuh waktu."_

Kakakku tak pernah tahu telingaku sangat peka terhadap suara. Ya, aku mendengar percakapan mereka meski ruangan itu telah cukup jauh kutinggalkan.

" _Dia sangat cantik."_

Terakhir, ku dengar suara lelaki itu dengan bisiknya yang lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang bersama kotak-kotak sepatu pemberian Namjoon-hyung. Semua modelnya sama, hanya berbeda ukuran setiap kali ia memberinya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku. Mulai dari sepatu yang paling kecil, hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke-15 (dan di tahun itu pula pernikahan Namjoon-hyung dan Yoonji-noona masuk tahun pertama); hingga yang paling besar, yang selalu kupakai setiap hari sampai bagian luarnya sedikit lusuh.

Tahun ini tidak akan ada sepatu baru darinya. Dia pergi menjelang ulangtahunku yang ke-20.

"Hyung... aku merindukanmu..."

Dia adalah lelaki baik yang sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Dia.. lelaki baik yang sempat tidur di kasurku beberapa hari lalu.

"Yoongi-ah?"

Aku hampir terlelap saat suara itu tedengar seiringan dengan bunyi derit pintu tanpa ketukan. Laki-laki itu, dia mendobrak privasiku tanpa izin. Aku, kamarku, dan sepatu-sepatu ksayanganku tak boleh dilihat begitu saja oleh orang asing. Aku sungguh merasa terganggu. Dia lancang sekali.

"Mau apa?"

Dia terkekeh di ambang pintu. Aku melayangkan pertanyaan itu untuk menahannya di sana. Tapi dia malah tertawa.

"Hanya mau _melihatmu._ Kau dingin sekali padaku. Kita ini keluarga, 'lho."

Dia orang asing. Satu-satunya penghubung antara aku dan dia telah mati. Dengan tidak adanya Namjoon-hyung, aku dan dia bukanlah apa-apa. Asing. Tak kenal.

Aku memilih diam tanpa tanggapan. Dia masih berdiri di sana, memandangku. Aku merebahkan diriku lagi, berpura-pura lelah untuk bicara. Aku berharap dengan caraku mengabaikanya, dia akan segera pergi.

Kudengar helaan napas darinya.

"Aku terlalu lama berkelana hingga tak punya rumah untuk kutinggali. Namjoon-hyung pergi dan hanya kalianlah keluargaku yang tersisa. Ku harap kita bisa lebih akrab, sebagaimana kakakmu menerimaku di rumah ini."

Untuk apa dia membawa-bawa nama kakakku?

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Kau sudah tidur, ya?"

Aku masih berpura-pura. Posisi meringkukku tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

Pintu itu ditutupnya.

" _Have a nice dream, love."_

Ku dengar bisiknya di balik pintu, dan langkah itu menjauh.

Lancang.

Sungguh lancang dia.

Sekarang aku bersumpah untuk mengunci pintuku dan tak membiarkan siapapun masuk dengan sembarang ke kamarku ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini pagi pertama penghuni rumahku bertambah satu. Aku datang ke dapur hanya untuk sarapan sereal seperti biasa. Tapi di dapur ada kakakku dan lelaki itu, tengah brcengkrama dengan begitu akrabnya hingga sesekali mereka saling melempar lelucon.

"Oh, Yoongi-ah. Kau sudah bangun?"

Malah Jimin yang menyapaku. Kakakku hanya tersenyum kikuk, menjauhi lelaki itu ketika dia menyadari keberadaanku. Wanita itu mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian.

"Karena kau sudah bangun, aku titip rumah, ya?"

"Noona mau ke mana?" biasanya aku tak peduli jika aku ditinggal di rumah olehnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak ingin kakakku pergi ke mana pun barang sebentar saat itu.

"Jamuan kemarin sudah menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makanan kita. Aku akan pergi berbelanja."

"Kita. Kita akan pergi berbelanja. Kau 'kan memintaku menyetir untukmu."

"Ah, iya benar."

Mereka tertawa seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Secara tersirat aku bisa melihat itu dari mata Yoonji-noona. Hampir tidak ada Namjoon-hyung di sana. Hampir, tapi dari sedikit sembab di matanya ku tebak mungkin dia habis menangisi rasa kosong tanpa mendiang suaminya itu. Sementara, dari mata lelaki itu, aku tak bisa membaca apa-apa. Jernih, tapi dalam seperti samudera.

"Kakakmu butuh sedikit penghiburan." ujarnya padaku untuk memberitahu. "Dia butuh jalan-jalan."

 _Lantas bagaimana denganku? Atau juga kau, Jimin?_

Hatiku bertanya.

Kakakku memng pantas bersedih, jadi pihak yang paling diprihatinkan karena ia baru saja kehilangan sosok yang selama ini mendampingi hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku juga kehilangan. Sangat. Sebab hari-hari Namjoon-hyung lebih banyak dihabiskannya denganku, bukan dengan kakakku yang kadang lupa pulang karena terlalu menikmati bisnis dan pergaulan glamornya.

Aku bahkan yang mengurus Namjoon-hyung ketika dia sakit, aku yang menemaninya berburu di hutan, aku yang mengucap selamat malam ketika ia hendak tidur.

Dan, bagaimana dengan Jimin? Yang sedekat apa dia dengan Namjoon-hyung pun aku tak tahu, tapi sebagai adik kandungnya, tidakkah ia juga bersedih dan kehilangan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia bersedih. Aku ingin melihat tangis rindu seperti yang keluar dari mataku semalam. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, teduh, dan menutupi semuanya hingga aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun.

"Hoseok akan datang kemari untuk menemanimu. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan mungkin dia akan tiba menjelang siang."

Kakakku mengikat rambutnya. Melihat dia kesulitan, Jimin kemudian membantunya mengikat rambut hitam itu. Yoonji-noona tertawa malu-malu, sementara Jimin mengaitkan tali itu dengan telaten. Tapi... matanya mengarah padaku.

Aku berpaling darinya dengan mencari pengalihan. Ku buka lemari penyimpanan dan ku ambil kotak serealku.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah. Rambutmu tebal ya, dan lembut."

Mereka mulai lagi. Aku tak ingin peduli pada mereka, aku lebih peduli pada serealku yang hampir habis.

"Noona, aku titip beli sereal." aku tak sengaja menginterupsi. Ini hanya karena urusan serealku.

"Akan kubelikan untukmu, sayang." Yoonji-noona mendekatiku, menangup wajahku dan membuatku sedikit menunduk untuk menerima kecupan singkatnya di keningku. "Kami pergi, ya."

Aku menyingkirkan sehelai bulu mata yang jatuh di pipi kakakku.

"Kalian benar-benar serupa." komentar Jimin. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memandang kami.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu dari semua orang." kakakku menimpalinya dengan tertawa. Dia memandang Jimin ketika bicara, sementara aku memandangnya. Ketika aku melirik, Jimin tengah memandangku.

"Yoongi-ah, aku ingin membeli es krim, kau suka rasa apa?" tanyanya.

"Jimin ingin membelikanmu es krim, kau mau rasa apa?" kakakku mengulang pertanyaan lelaki itu seakan aku tak mendengarnya tadi. Aku memandang lelaki itu bukan berarti aku jatuh dalam lamunan. Aku dengar. _"Yoongs?"_

Aku kembali menatap kakakku yang tengah menyibak rambuku ke belakang telinga. Panggilan itu, dari Namjoon-hyung untukku. Bukan darinya. Dia tak pernah memanggilku begitu.

"Vanilla dan cokelat."

" _Ok. I got it."_ ucap Jimin.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi."

Kakakku berjalan duluan menuju garasi. Bunyi tak-tak dari hak sepatu wanita itu terdegar jelas. Yang aneh, Jimin bukannya mengikuti Yoonji-noona. Dia malah masih saja berdiri di sana. Melempar setatap mata dan seulas senyum padaku.

Aku menatapnya balik tapi tak ikut membalas senyum itu. Aku hanya ingin menemukan jawaban atas keingintahuanku terhadap sesuatu yang misterius dari laki-laki itu. Sesuatu di matanya...

Sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di sana...

Aku ingin tahu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUED

Ini cerita udah lama nyangkut di flashdisk saya, tapi nggak pernah kena beta. Akhirnya saya putuskan buat ngebeta dan publish heheheheh. Soal film STOKER itu, saya kebetulan begadang dan nonton jam 2 pagi. Bener deh, film yang tayang lewat tengah malem itu entah kenapa selalu seru, jadi betah begadang. Sekalian review film STOKER, itu film ceritanya bikin bingung. Rumit, meski alurnya sebetulnya maju terus tapi misteri di dalemnya bener-bener bisa disembunyiin, Unexpected. Serius, saya suka film ini. Ini makanan favorit saya heheheheheh. Jadi saya bikin cerita ini berdasar plot asli film STOKER. Bagi yang sudah nonton, selamat... kamu sudah tahu bagaimana cerita ini berjalan. Buat yang belum, silakan follow terus ceritanya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke hutan. Masih bagian dari rumahku. Seperti halaman belakang, tapi juga tak sesempit itu. Sepatuku kutinggal di rumah dan aku berlarian tanpa alas kaki. Nyaman memang, membiarkan kakiku bernapas tanpa bungkusan sepatu yang sempit.

Aku sering melakukan ini sendirian. Duduk di tempat-tempat yang tak terjamah oleh orang rumah. Oleh kakakku. Namjoon-hyung ku tahu melakukan hal yang sama juga, karena tiap tahun kado ulangtahunku dia taruh di tempat tersembunyi yang tak pernah bisa ku kira. Aku ingat bagaimana sulitnya menemukan hadiahku. Di bawah batu, di lubang pohon, di keranjang bola tenis, atau di mana pun yang membuatku lelah mencari. Tapi menemukannya adalah suatu prestasi. Dan aku amat senang ketika di dalam kotakku ada sepasang sepatu baru.

Saat berjalan santai melewati sebuah pohon, aku menengadah sebab mataku menangkap satu warna yang kukenal. Nyatanya ada sebuah kotak terikat di tangkainya. Diikat dengan pita satin kuning.

Aku naik ke pohon itu, memanjat dengan kakiku. Sempat kulit pohon menggores, tapi ku tak terlalu peduli. Sampai di atas, aku duduk di tangkai besar nan kokoh itu. Ku tarik pita yang mengikatnya, lalu kubuka kotaknya. Aku berpikir kalau mungkin Namjoon-hyung menaruh kotak ini sebelum dia pergi. Aku berpikir kalau inilah hadiah ulangtahunku. Ya, hari ini hari lahirku. Tapi kakakku pun tak ingat, begitu pula aku yang baru sadar ketika melihat kalender.

Mulanya aku mengira kalau isinya adalah sepatu lagi. Tapi, saat kubuka kertas kuning pembungkusnya, hanya ada sebuah kunci.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoseok sibuk mengiris daging jadi tipis-tipis. Dia datang ke rumahku dengan membawa bahan makanan. Aku tahu dia datang untuk memberiku makan. Kakakku mungkin tak akan pulang cepat. Karena itu Hoseok ada di sini.

Dia datang agak sore. Siang tadi, aku kembali ke rumah disambut oleh dering telepon. Dia memberitahuku kalau dia akan sedikit terlambat karena satu-dua hal. Aku menunggunya dengan melewati makan siangku. Saat dia tiba, dan ku bilang aku belum makan, dia langsung menyeretku ke dapur.

Jung Hoseok. Lelaki yang tak mau ku panggil _hyung_. Dia, lelaki kurus yang sering datang untuk mengurusku.

Bunyi pisau yang mencincang terdengar berisik. Aku tak suka, tapi aku juga menambah ribut itu dengan memutar telur rebus di atas meja hingga kulitnya retak-retak. Ku dekatkan telingaku supaya aku bisa mendengar bunyi patahannya yang nyaring.

"Yoongi, kau ini kenapa?"

Aku mungkin telah mengabaikannya—atau terlalu nikmat mendengarkan kulit telur yang pecah, hingga dia datang padaku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Cara mengupas kulit telur bukan seperti itu." dia memunguti remah kulit yang berceceran di meja, dia juga berjongkok untuk memunguti yang di bawah. Tangannya melewati kakiku.

"Sepatumu kekecilan?" tak sangka dia menyentuh sedikit luka lecet di sana. Aku menengok ke bawah, melihatnya mendongak padaku. "Kau sudah menemukan hadiah ulangtahunmu?"

Aku termangu.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari ulangtahunku?"

"Mana bisa aku lupa?" senyumnya. "Selamat ulangtahun. Dan... kau sudah menemukannya?"

Mungkin kata-katanya berkaitan dengan sepatu yang ku pakai, dan sepatu baru yang ku nanti. Tapi...

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingat pada pita satin kuning itu. Aku juga merasa melihatnya lagi, tapi di mana? Mataku menyisir dapur, dan ku temukan seikat _rosemary_ dengan pita satin kuning. Itu. Itu pita yang sama.

"Hoseok, ku kira Namjoon-hyung yang selalu memberiku sepatu di ulangtahunku."

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menggendikkan bahu.

 _Jadi itu kau? Selama ini?_

Aku berada di antara senang dan sedih, mengingat bukan kakak iparkulah yang meninggalkanku sepatu-sepatu berharga itu, tapi lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sudah mengurusku sejak lama.

"Tapi tidak ada sepatu... hanya ada ini." aku merogoh kerah kemejaku dan mengeluarkan kunci yang ku kalungkan. "Ini kunci apa?"

"Mana ku tahu?"

Dia menggendikkan bahu lagi seolah memang dia tak tahu-menahu soal isi kado itu. Aku memang yakin kalau dialah yang selalu meninggalkan hadiah untukku. Sepatu yang sama model dan warnanya. Pita satin kuning yang tak pernah berubah. Selera yang monoton. Tapi dia juga tak mengaku. Dan keyakinan itu mulai aku pertanyakan lagi saat dia tak mau memberitahuku untuk apa aku diberi sebuah kunci.

.

Aku dan Hoseok hanya sedang duduk di ujung tangga. Tanpa bicara. Sama-sama tenggelam dalam lamunan. Mungkin yang ada dalam pikiran kami sama, tentang Namjoon-hyung. Aku memikirkan Hoseok yang juga sangat dekat dengan kakak iparku. Bagaimana dia merasa kehilangan. Karena masakannya terasa sedikit asin.

Matahari mulai tenggelam meski terlambat. Musim panas membuat siang lebih panjang. Bayang dan cahaya yang bersilangan menemani kami yang masih betah duduk berdampingan. Bahkan lampu pun belum dinyalakan.

"Yoongi-ah."

Aku terkejut saat kudengar suara itu. Ku tengok ke puncak tangga dan Jimin ada di sana. Kapan dia pulang, aku tak tahu.

"Halo." sapanya lagi, kali ini pada Hoseok. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Aku menatap lurus pada mata yang jernih itu.

"Tidak ada." Hoseok berucap. Dia berdiri dan menepuk pundakku dua kali, lantas meninggalkanku dan melenggang pergi.

Salahkan aku jika aku tak melihat dia yang berjalan menjauh, karena aku merasa terikat dengan mata itu. Jimin tak melepaskan tatapannya dariku. Aku yang menjeratnya, atau dia yang menjeratku?

"Dia Hoseok, 'kan ya?" tanyanya. Harusnya dia menunjuk lelaki yang menghilang di balik pintu itu dengan tangannya. Tapi dia seperti patung. Diam mengantungkan tangan di saku dengan tatap dan senyum yang diukir. "Es krim cokelat dan _vanilla_ yang mau kubeli diambil lebih dulu oleh seorang anak kecil dan ibunya. Aku tak menepati janjiku, maaf. Mungkin besok aku pergi membelikanmu es krim yang kau mau."

Itu berarti tidak ada es krim.

"Mana Yoonji-noona?"

"Sedang mandi."

Aku tak punya keharusan untuk bicara dengannya. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau mau aku memasakkan bistik lagi untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Pergi mencari Hoseok adalah pelarian terbaik. Aku bukannya takut pada lelaki itu. Aku bukannya takut pada Jimin. Aku hanya ingin menghindarinya. Bicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya, dan menatap matanya lama-lama membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

.

Hoseok yang memasak makan malam. Kali ini rasanya tidak asin berlebih seperti sebelumnya. Aku merasa benar ketika lidahku mengecap asin yang pas. Kami makan bersama. Hoseok, Yoonji-noona, Jimin, dan aku. Hanya saja Hoseok nampak tak berselera. Aku tahu tiap orang mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Yang sama dari aku dan dia adalah lamunan kami di sore tadi, dan sekarang, dia hanya memakan makanannya dengan lamban.

"Hoseok-ah, menginaplah di sini. Pulang ke rumahmu di malam hari nampaknya buruk untukmu." kata kakakku.

Aku, Yoonji-noona, dan Namjoon-hyung yang tahu kalau Hoseok sebenarnya adalah seorang penakut. Semasa Namjoon-hyung masih hidup, Hoseok sering menginap di rumah kami. Namjoon-hyung sering menakut-nakutinya kalau di halaman dan di hutan belakang ada banyak hantu. Memang, jarak dari rumahku ke gerbang saja cukup jauh. Bagi Hoseok, berjalan pulang sendirian bukan pilihan bagus.

"Entahlah, Yoonji-ah." Hoseok hanya memasang senyum kering. Aku tahu dia lebih ingin pulang dibanding tinggal. Karena Namjoon-hyung tak ada. Alasan yang sama jugalah yang membuatku lebih suka berada di hutan, menyendiri. Kami sama-sama punya tempat untuk berpaling. Dari kenangan di rumah ini.

"Menginap saja, apa salahnya? Mungkin kita bisa _ngobrol_ tentang makanan, Hoseok-ah. Masakanmu enak dan kita bisa bicara tentang resep rahasia yang kau dapat dari ibumu atau nenekmu, misalnya. Atau kita bisa saling mencicipi, karena aku juga suka memasak. Ada banyak makanan diluar sana yang pernah ku coba buat." ujar Jimin. Dia mulai nampak seperti penghuni lama rumah ini. Bukan tamu atau semacamnya. Bahkan dia memanggil Hoseok dengan cara yang akrab.

"Hem." aku hanya melihat anggukan samar dari Hoseok. Entah dia setuju atau tidak. Wajahnya terlalu datar untuk ku telisik.

"Dan aku akan melihat dua pria memasak di dapurku." Yoonji-noona berkelakar, mengundang tawa ringan dari Jimin, sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum simpul. Aku, terlalu enggan menaikkan sudut bibirku. Aku lebih parah dari Hoseok mungkin.

Selesai makan kami berpisah. Aku yang lebih dulu pergi, hanya untuk duduk menyendiri lagi di ujung tangga. Aku tak melihat Hoseok atau pun Jimin. Mungkin mereka masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tapi Yoonji-noona, masih di meja makan dengan segelas _wine. Wine_ adalah teman barunya selain Jimin. Emosinya jadi tak stabil sepeninggal suaminya. Kadang bisa tertawa, kadang sedih tiba-tiba.

Ku intip gelap halaman rumahku dari celah tirai jendela. Ku dengar ribut-ribut serangga bersahut.

Aku merasa tergugah untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Akhirnya aku keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang hanya untuk menyapa mereka yang hinggap di sembarang tempat. Gelap memang, tapi aku tak masalah. Aku sudah biasa, walau luas pun aku sudah hapal betul setiap sudut rumahku dan pekarangannya.

Aku tengah memerhatikan kumbang bertanduk yang betah di kulit pohon, ketika sayup kudengar suara Hoseok dari kejauhan.

" _Apa yang membuatku harus setuju?"_

Aku mendekat, mengintip di balik celah batang pohon yang bercabang dua. Aku melihat lampu menyala di kamar tamu yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Ada Hoseok di sana, sedang berbincang dengan...

Jimin?

" _Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau. Tapi kenapa kau begini?"_

Aku hanya melihat Jimin mengangguk-angguk, tangannya dia sembunyikan di dalam saku. Sementara Hoseok gelagatnya nampak kesal dan marah. Nadanya tak pernah turun. Memang aku tak melihat jelas karena tirai tipis yang menghalangi, tapi aku lihat gestur itu. Mereka bertengkar?

Apa alasannya?

Bukankah mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kali?

Atau...

" _Kau keterlaluan, Jimin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku bangun dan tak menemukan siapapun di dapur. Ku kira Hoseok akan duduk di meja makan dan menungguku sarapan, tapi dia tak ada. Dia mungkin sudah pulang sebelum aku bangun. Lagipula hari sudah siang ketika aku turun dari kamarku. Waktunya mungkin terlalu lama terbuang hanya untuk menungguku di meja makan.

Hanya ada roti panggang dan dua cangkir teh yang tertinggal. Mungkin dia buat untuk aku dan kakakku.

Ku lihat dari jendela, di luar sana Jimin sedang duduk santai, di bawah bayangan pohon yang daunnya lebat. Menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat sambil membaca buku.

Aku jadi teringat pada kejadian semalam, di mana Hoseok bertengkar dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi-ah."

Aku menoleh saat kakakku menyapa. Wanita itu menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. Dia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya dan hanya tertutupi mantel tipis yang dia kencangkan ikatan di pinggangnya.

"Ini sudah siang."

"Oh, maaf..." aku tahu kalau dia pasti mematikan jam di kamarnya, membunuh segala hal yang berkaitan dengan waktu hanya untuk tidur dalam pelariannya atas rasa sedih yang masih menggelayut. "Hoseok mana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Tanpa harus kujawab ya, kakakku mungkin sudah punya jawaban sendiri.

Dia mengambil cangkir teh di meja, meminumnya dan menarik napas panjang. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya lelah. Hanya, dia terlihat begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar?"

Aku duduk di kursi dan dia masih berdiri dengan bersandar pada bingkai pintu.

"Aku dan kau, kita. Jalan-jalan, belanja, makan es krim, menikmati udara segar. Bagaimana?" dia tersenyum padaku dengan tatapannya yang seduktif. Aku tak punya tatapan itu. Hanya dia yang bisa bicara dengan santai sambil menawarkan mata kelam dan bulu mata lebatnya yang memikat. Namjoon-hyung mungkin juga jatuh cinta akan hal itu.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bosan seharian di rumah saja?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan meminum tehku.

Dia mendengus. Kecewa rupanya.

"Kau selalu mau pergi berburu dengan Namjoon, kapanpun itu. Tapi saat ku minta satu hari bersamaku kau tidak mau." dia menyindirku. Aku memang tak pernah ingin bersamanya. Dia bagi Namjoon, dan dia bagiku adalah dua persona yang berbeda. Padaku dia tak pernah peduli, maka aku pun tak berminat ketika dia bilang dia ingin pergi denganku.

"Kurasa kesempatan kita untuk lebih intim berdua adalah yang kakak iparmu juga inginkan." ujarnya. Aku melirik sekilas mata itu. Dia membujukku dengan cara yang halus. "Yoongi..."

Matanya lurus memandang keluar, ke titik di mana aku sempat berhenti sebelumnya. Pada seseorang yang masih duduk di sana.

"Aku merindukan Namjoon."

Dia mengaku dengan bisik lirihnya.

"Aku merindukannya..."

Tapi tatapan itu bukan pada sebayang Namjoon-hyung, melainkan Jimin yang belum habis membaca bukunya.

.

"Yoongi-ah, aku janji akan mendapatkan es krim yang kau mau. Dan... Yoonji-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Kemarin kau 'kan sudah jalan-jalan."

Lelaki itu menyentuh ujung rambut kakakku yang tergerai. Yoonji-noona sudah berdandan cantik dengan gaun pendek biru tuanya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan lagi. Menyetirlah untukku dan antar aku ke tempat yang bisa membuatku senang."

Mereka akan pergi lagi.

Aku hanya duduk di depan piano tanpa ada niat untuk memerhatikan.

"Kami pergi."

Ketika mobil itu berderu, aku menekan tuts piano untuk melawan suara bisingnya. Ku mainkan lagu yang notnya sudah ada di luar kepalaku. Mobil itu telah pergi menjauh, dan aku tak berminat lagi pada pianoku.

Aku meninggalkannya.

Aku hanya perlu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menggangguku.

Kenapa Hoseok pulang tanpa pamit?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUED

Duh, maafkan updatenya yang lama banget. Saya nggak punya banyak waktu untuk nulis belakangan ini. Tapi sekalinya punya waktu luang saya langsung sikat abis sampe paginya. Dan, setelah saya dapet waktu buat tonton ulang filmnya, saya baru sadar kalau banyak part yang saya nggak inget, sampai-sampai di chapter satu alurnya jadi lompat-lompat. Beneran, saya nonton STOKER sekali doang waktu itu dan nulis ff ini bener-bener tanpa nginget jelas alur ceritanya. Jadi buat yang udah nonton, maaf kalau memang alurnya nggak sama persis dengan filmnya. Saya buat dengan beberapa penyesuaian gara-gara kesalahan di chapter pertama. Semoga nggak mengganggu.


	3. Chapter 3

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Hoseok... aku tak mengharapkannya lagi sejak dia pulang tanpa pamit. Mungkin juga dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Apa aku harus bertanya pada Jimin, apa yang telah dia lakukan malam itu? Tentang alasan mengapa Hoseok marah. Aku menyesal karena memilih kabur meninggalkan mereka saat aku tak tahan mendengar Hoseok bicara dengan nada yang tak pernah ku dengar selama aku mengenalnya.

Sore menjelang. Tak berminat pada piano, tak juga ingin pergi ke hutan, aku lebih ingin tahu mengenai isi kamar Jimin. Ruangan yang kosong itu telah ditinggalinya sekarang. Aku belum pernah masuk ke sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia bawa dari Australia. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam tasnya.

Aku pun naik tangga untuk sampai ke kamar itu.

Ada aroma parfumnya yang tertinggal. Mungkin ketika dia menyemprot parfum, tak sengaja mengenai sprei atau bantal. Aromanya sedikit manis, tapi juga getir. Seperti aroma bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh liar di tepian jalan.

Aku menemukan tasnya ada di lantai, teronggok begitu saja. Tas itu membuatku penasaran, sama seperti pemiliknya. Hanya saja yang ini bisa langsung kubuka retsletingnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Aku berjongkok, menarik retsleting itu sampai ke ujungnya.

Ku rogoh tas itu. Ada kantung lain yang terbuat dari kulit ular. Isinya _passport_ , kartu nama, dan kartu-kartu lainnya. Ku rogoh lagi, ada satu wadah kacamata. Ku buka, dan ku dapati sebuah kacamata yang aku kenal bentuknya.

Kacamata Namjoon-hyung.

Kebetulan mirip? Atau memang itu milik kakak iparku, aku tak tahu.

Atau adik-kakak itu sengaja menyimpan kacamata yang sama?

Entah.

Kurogoh lagi tas itu, dibalik syal tipis ada satu kotak besar tersimpan. Kotak dengan pita satin kuning.

Aku terdiam.

Kuning.

Kuning.

Satin kuning...

" _Kau sudah menemukan hadiah ulangtahunmu?"_

" _Kau ingat hari ini hari ulangtahunku?"_

" _Mana bisa aku lupa? Selamat ulangtahun. Dan... kau sudah menemukannya?"_

" _Hoseok, ku kira Namjoon-hyung yang selalu memberiku sepatu di ulangtahunku."_

Bukan Namjoon-hyung. Bukan Hoseok. Tapi...

"Yoongi? Yoongi sayang? Kau di mana?"

Aku sedikit panik saat mendengar suara kakakku memanggil. Dia sudah pulang.

Aku harus segera keluar dari kamar ini.

.

"Ya, jadi... sebetulnya kau belajar di mana 'sih? Sepertinya kau adalah lelaki yang bisa melakukan banyak hal." kami makan malam. Seperti biasa, kakakku berbincang dengan Jimin. Dia tak melibatkan aku sama sekali. Tak apa. Lagipula aku tak butuh bicara di meja makan.

"Di mana-mana. Di setiap tempat yang ku datangi, aku belajar banyak hal."

"Dan apa alasanmu kembali?"

"Yoongi." tegur kakakku.

Aku hanya merasa tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Lelaki itu bicara seolah apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Dari senyumnya, aku lihat itu.

"Namjoon-hyung pernah bilang, keluarga macam apa yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya?" ucapnya santai. "Dia membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih punya tempat untukku pulang. Hanya saja saat aku kembali, dia pergi." rautnya sedikit berubah.

Kakakku menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf, tolong hentikan saja pembicaraan tentang Namjoon ini." dia berlalu. Sikapnya makin tak jelas. Ketidakstabilan emosinya membuat kakakku sakit. Dia semakin dekat pada depresi.

Tinggallah aku dan Jimin berdua di meja makan. Botol _wine_ di antara kami. Gelas kakakku yang belum tersentuh. Dan Jimin yang menopang dagu.

"Kau mau es krim?"

"Tidak."

Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Cobalah."

Dia menyodorkan gelasnya padaku. Anggur merah itu warnanya pekat. Ku ambil gelas di depanku. Ku hirup aromanya. Sama pekat dengan warnanya.

Aku tak pernah menaruh minat pada _wine_. Tapi kala itu, aku meneguk anggur yang Jimin beri.

Rasanya... rasa sebuah kedewasaan.

Aku berhenti setelah tegukan ketiga. Ku tatap dia yang masih menopang dagu sambil tersenyum. Matanya, kenapa kian hari kian teduh?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Aku turunkan gelasku. Ku kembalikan padanya.

"Kita tidak perlu berteman."

Alisnya naik satu, tapi senyumnya tak juga luntur. Hanya, tangannya yang semula menopang dagunya itu beralih mengepal di atas meja. Bertautan dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kita keluarga."

Kalimat itu sebentuk penolakan dariku. Keluarga adalah sebuah batas antara kami. Aku tak ingin memiliki teman. Aku tak ingin label teman itu tersemat pada diri kami. Aku tak ingin terikat. Karena aku tak inginkan dirinya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mulai masuk sekolah lagi setelah seminggu tak hadir karena berkabung. Ini tahun terakhirku sebagai murid SMU, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sampai aku lulus. Entah, aku hanya ingin berhenti belajar dan tak mau lagi pergi keluar. Duniaku ada di hutan sebelumnya, sekolah bukan tempat yang ingin ku tuju. Rumah juga tak lagi jadi tempat yang nyaman sejak Namjoon-hyung pergi.

Saat aku keluar dari sekolah, masuk ke dalam lautan manusia yang juga habis belajar seharian, aku melihat banyak gadis berbisik-bisik. Ku dengar dengan jelas mereka menyebut _tampan, tampan, tampan_ dan kata sandingannya yang lain. Aku menuruni tangga, dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lelaki yang bersandar di kap mobil itu.

Jimin.

Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dia melayangkan senyuman padaku.

Aku berhenti di tempatku berdiri. Berpaling dan mencari jalan lain untuk pulang. Dia tahu aku menemukannya, dia tahu di mana aku berdiri. Maka dari itu aku menghindar, sebelum dia memanggilku dan semua orang tahu siapa dia.

Aku naik bis umum untuk sampai ke rumah. Isinya sebagian besar adalah orang-orang dari sekolah yang sama denganku. Bis itu riuh sekali sejak tadi. Lagi-lagi para gadis penyumbang ributnya. Aku menoleh hanya untuk memastikan saja apa mereka masih akan terus begitu sampai bis ini berhenti. Aku risih, dan aku mencoba mengabaikannya dengan membuang pandang ke jendela. Tak sangka, sebuah mobil menyusul bis yang ku tumpangi. Mobil itu melaju stabil di sampingku. Dari jendelanya yang terbuka, kulihat ada dia di sana. Jimin. Memandangku dari kejauhan. Memberiku seulas senyum.

Gadis-gadis itu makin ribut saja, penasaran lelaki dengan mobil mewah itu mengejar siapa.

Aku, kalau mereka perlu tahu.

Esoknya, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan terburu. Jimin mengejarku sampai ke depan pintu. Dia membawa sebuah payung kuning.

"Bawalah payung, hari ini nampaknya akan turun hujan."

Aku tak acuh padanya. Aku pergi tanpa menjawab sama sekali.

Kuning.

Kuning.

Pita satin kuning.

Dan itu mengingatkanku pada Hoseok. Kotak hadiah itu. Lagi-lagi. Pertanyaanku tentangnya masih belum terjawab.

.

Sekembalinya aku dari sekolah, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Saat aku turun dari bis, ku lihat ada sebuah payung kuning tergantung di gerbang. Pasti Jimin yang menaruhnya di sana. Aku tak mungkin salah mengira. Aku membuka gerbang dengan tanganku, mendorongnya dengan susah payah. Meski diguyur hujan, aku tak lantas berlari menghindarinya. Entahlah, menatap payung kuning yang tergantung itu membuatku bimbang. Ambil atau tidak. Hoseok atau Jimin. Kehujanan atau berlindung.

Aku memilih meninggalkannya di sana, dan berjalan ke rumah dengan hujan sebagai teman.

" _Bukan, bukan begitu. Rileks saja, tanganmu terlalu kaku."_

Aku masuk ke rumah dan mendengar suara kakakku, juga bunyi denting piano yang ditekan-tekan berulang. Langkahku meninggalkan jejak berupa kucuran air dan tanah basah. Aku berhenti saat aku benar-benar bisa melihat kakakku dan Jimin di sana. Duduk berdua di depan piano, tertawa.

"Oh, Yoongi-ah." Jimin yang menoleh pertama kali.

"Yoongi, kau kehujanan?" tanya kakakku. "Pergi mandi dengan air hangat, sayang. Lalu minum cokelat panas supaya kau tidak kedinginan."

"Dan kembalilah untuk menemaniku belajar piano. Kakakmu cukup galak mengajariku."

"Sudahlah, dia terlalu lelah habis sekolah. Biarkan dia istirahat."

Yang satu membujukku untuk kembali, yang satu tak mengharapkannya. Aku lebih memilih untuk setuju pada kakakku. Pergi mandi, minum cokelat panas dan kembali ke kamar adalah hal yang paling bagus yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku tidak mau ada di sana. Melihat lelaki itu belajar piano. Melihat kakakku yang tertarik padanya.

Aku tak mau.

Aku merasa dikhianati. Seolah akulah Namjoon-hyung yang dilupakan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai dan aku tak lagi punya urusan di sekolah. Panas terik yang menyengat membuatku ingin bertemu bayang teduh secepatnya.

Hanya, sebelum aku satu langkah menginjakkan kaki di luar pintu sekolah. Aku melihat Jimin di sana. Menungguku.

Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Jadi kupilih jalan memutar, keluar dari jalan sempit di belakang sekolah untuk sampai ke halte.

"Hei Nona cantik. Mau pulang ya?"

Seseorang menghalangi jalanku. Dia besar dan tinggi. Tanpa melihat wajahnya aku tahu dia salah satu dari anak-anak lelaki yang suka menggangguku.

Aku memilih tak peduli. Aku mengabaikannya dan mencari celah untuk ku lewati.

"Tidak bisa lewaat..." ejeknya. Teman-temannya yang lain menertawaiku. "Badanmu kecil 'sih, coba kau ikut klub _rugby_ supaya badanmu terbentuk. Oh, atau kau lebih suka menari balet?"

Mereka tertawa lagi, lebih keras dan berisik. Aku tak pernah mau ambil hati atas apa yang meraka katakan padaku. Tapi aku ingin mereka berhenti, aku hanya ingin lewat dan pulang. Aku sedang tak cukup baik untuk bersabar.

"Kau ini sibuk apa 'sih? Tiap hari langsung pulang ke rumah setelah kelas usai. Bukannya kakakmu sudah meninggal? Harusnya kau main saja keluar, kau bebas 'kan?"

Dia yang duduk di kursi itu menyinggung Namjoon-hyung. Aku menoleh. Aku tak terima.

"Hei, akhirnya. Dia menatapku!" dia berseru. Merasa tatapan mataku adalah sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Aku ingin marah padanya. Aku marah...

"Kau tidak berhak bicara apapun tentang kakakku." ucapku dengan amarah yang kutahan.

"Kau bisa bicara rupanya? Suaramu bagus juga, kenapa kau sembunyikan?" dia masih tertawa dengan nada ejekan itu. "Gunakanlah suaramu dengan baik, Nona..."

Aku mendengus. Laki-laki cerewet itu butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya diam.

"Wow... kau mau apa, sayang?"

Aku naik tangga. Dia tak bergeming ketika aku mendekat. Teman-temannya bersorak seolah aku yang bergerak adalah tontonan bagus.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang kakakku."

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

Dia menatap nyalang. Aku menatap nyalang. Kami bersitatap dengan mata yang sama.

"Sialan!"

Dia hampir memukul wajahku. Tapi yang terjadi?

"Akhh—brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku menusuk tangannya dengan pensil yang ku keluarkan dari tasku. Punggung tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang bercucuran. Sebesar apa tenagaku saat aku menusuknya, aku tak tahu. Aku pun merasa puas saat melihat wajahnya yang menderita. Tak ku sangka.

Teman-temannya berlarian panik. Mereka datang padanya yang meringis.

"Sialan kau Yoongi!"

Dia berniat memukulku lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh tangan seseorang yang terjulur dari belakangku. Tangan _tan_ yang berbalut kemeja _jeans_ pudar.

"Hoi, sudah, hentikan!" dia menghempaskan tangan berdarah itu. Dadanya bersinggungan dengan punggungku sebab dia berdiri tepat di belakangku. "Jangan ganggu dia!"

Lelaki _tan_ dengan rambut cokelat itu maju, melewatiku dan bicara dengan mereka. Nadanya kasar menantang.

"Hei, Taehyung. Apa-apaan 'sih. Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Kalian sendiri juga hanya buang-buang waktu mengganggu dia. Sana, nonton _rugby_."

Aku tahu lelaki yang berdiri di belakangku adalah lelaki yang juga bergaul dengan para pengganggu itu. Aku tak paham mengapa dia terkesan membelaku. Padahal mereka teman, bukan?

"Sudahlah. Tak berguna." mereka mendecih dan pergi juga akhirnya.

"Maaf untuk itu. Mereka memang kurang ajar. Abaikan saja."

Aku tak mau mendengar apapun. Aku pergi.

"Yoongi! Kau mau kemana?" dia berseru.

Aku mau pulang. Aku tak perlu berlama-lama di tempat itu hanya untuk mendengarnya bicara. Aku bukan temannya atau apapun.

"Yoongi!"

.

Aku berhenti meraut pensilku yang kena darah. Aku ingat betul bagaimana aku menusuk lelaki itu tadi siang, dengan tangan yang menggenggam pensil dengan kuat.

Ku ulang cara itu.

Menggenggamnya.

Dan aku teringat akan satu hal yang menggangguku. Benar-benar menghantuiku hingga aku tak sanggup bicara atau sekedar bertatap dengan Jimin.

Malam itu, di hari di mana aku pulang kehujanan, aku pergi ke _basement_ untuk mengambil es krim di pendingin. Aku tak tahu apa alasan benda itu ada di sana, aku tak paham kenapa di rumahku kulkas dibagi dua, di dapur untuk bahan makanan biasa; di _basement_ untuk daging dan makanan yang diawetkan. Es krim ada di bawah karena saat ku cari di kulkas dapur aku tak menemukannya.

Aku mengambil dua basket es krim yang Jimin beli. Karena dingin, aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkannya tanpa mau melihat apapun yang ada di dalam. Hanya daging. Aku tahu.

Aku makan dua _scoop_ es krim yang kucampur. _Vanilla_ dan cokelat. Duduk sendirian di _basement,_ bersandar pada pendingin cukup membuatku tenang, cukup membuatku lupa pada pemandangan yang tak ku suka tentang kakakku dan Jimin yang bermain piano berdua itu.

Setelah es krimku habis, aku menutup dua wadahnya untuk kemudian ku taruh kembali di dalam pendingin. Aku diam agak lama menatap daging-daging sapi yang dibungkus plastik bening yang bentuknya jadi seperti batu itu. Keras karena membeku. Tapi, di balik tumpukan itu aku menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Bayang yang berbeda dari plastik berisi daging.

Kusingkirkan bongkahan daging yang menumpuk itu.

Ada sesuatu yang besar di bawahnya. Aneh. Bukan plastik. Bukan sesuatu yang kesat. Walau tak kusentuh, aku menerka kalau itu seperti kain.

"Apa ini...?"

Aku pun semakin kalap untuk menyingkirkan daging-daging beku itu. Ku ambil satu bongkahan iga sapi yang cukup besar.

Dan kutemukan Hoseok meringkuk di sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUED

Yaaa dan setelah nonton ulang, plot dan alurnya jadi lebih jelas hehehehehehe. Tapi maaf juga kalau nggak bener-bener persis, lagi-lagi saya harus nyesuain sama chapter satu yang berantakan itu *Sigh*

Nulis hasil nyadur itu enak ya, namanya juga nyontek hahahah. Tapi tetep aja nulisnya susah *cry* ada banyak hal di film itu yang susah dimengerti hanya lewat sekali tonton. Saya ulang-ulang nontonnya, bolak-balik pas nemu ada yang saya nggak paham. Aslian, saya maklum sih ratingnya rendah. Soalnya orang biasanya menghindari tontonan yang ribet macam STOKER ini. Mungkin nggak hanya film, tapi tulisan juga. Banyak tulisan bagus yang kurang diminati. Mungkin karena nggak sesuai sama selera pasar. Tapi penulis yang bener bagi saya mah yang bikin ceritanya pake hati, bukan liat dari apa yang lagi laku di luar. *sok tetot banget ya saya*

Oh iya... di chapter 1 Dhankim-sshi nanya Yoongi umur 20 masih sekolah ngga? Masih nih, dia samaan kaya kuki, telat sekolahnya hehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

 _Dang!_ Kutekan _tuts_ piano dengan kasar.

Aku masih memikirkan mayat Hoseok yang tersimpan di kulkas _basement._ Ini membuatku geram. Aku tak lagi berani turun ke sana. Aku tak lagi inginkan es krim. Makan pun aku segan. Apalagi untuk bicara dengan Jimin.

Walau aku tak bertanya apapun, walau dia tak katakan apapun, aku tahu. Aku tahu siapa yang sudah membekukan Hoseok di sana.

Apa harus ku bilang kalau aku takut?

Dihantui ketakutan?

Lantas apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku memejamkan mata membayangkan hari-hari yang telah berlalu semenjak ada Jimin di rumah ini. Saat dia tiba, saat dia tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kali, saat dia menatap sepatu lusuhku, saat dia memasak bistik, saat dia menatapku sementara mulutnya bicara pada kakakku, saat dia bertengkar dengan Hoseok.. saat dia... saat dia...

Akh!

Bayang-bayang Jimin memenuhi kepalaku. Jariku menekan _tuts,_ menyesuaikan irama, menaruh sebagian pikiranku yang ku paksakan fokus pada lagu yang seharusnya lancar ku mainkan.

Aku bernafsu. Antara amarah dan tak pahamnya diriku atas ketakutan itu. Aku tak punya bentuk agresi, lari enggan, tinggal pun jadi beban. Walau tak ku katakan, aku mungkin telah menuduh Jimin terang-terangan. Tapi kenapa aku berhenti sebatas menuduh?

Jari-jariku terus bergerak sementara carut-marut isi kepalaku ingin ku hamburkan tapi tak bisa. Lagu itu rasanya jadi kasar dan tak nikmat didengar.

 _Dang!_ Aku menekan seluruh _tuts_ yang ada di bawah jariku dengan satu sentakan.

"Hah..."

Aku mendongak, meluruskan punggung dan membuang napas jengah. Ku tatap langi-langit sejenak sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Aku menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya lagi dengan berat.

Aku kembali memposisikan kedua tanganku di atas piano. Ku mainkan ulang lagu tadi. Dari awal.

Aku mencoba bermain dengan lembut.

 _Dang, dang, dang._

Tak ku kira, bagian paling kiri di nada rendah dimainkan oleh dua tangan dengan urat menonjol yang kemarin menekan _tuts_ dengan kaku.

Aku meliriknya, Jimin yang membungkuk dan mengimbangi irama tersenyum padaku. Permainan ini dapat tamu tak diundang. Aku masih terus memainkan pianoku dan dia juga tak berhenti mengisi kekosongan nada. Dia melengkapi harmoni dengan nada-nada rendah yang dia tekan.

Dia tahu lagu ini. Dia tahu apa yang ku mainkan. Dia tahu harmoninya. Dan dia bisa bermain piano.

Dia telah berbohong pada kakakku saat itu.

Dia bohong.

Nada aneh yang ditekannya menghentikan musik yang ku mainkan. Dia menggeser dudukku dan ambil tempat di spasi yang tersisa. Dia mengganti lagu dengan tempo yang cepat. Kami, dengan tangan yang bergerak saling mengejar, duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang sempit. Bahu kami saling bersentuhan. Aroma parfum yang manis-getir itu tercium lagi.

Aku tak mau kalah darinya, maka aku mainkan nada-nada bagianku seapik mungkin. Hanya, dia masih saja santai sementara tangannya bergerak lincah. Ada rasa ingin bersaing yang mulai muncul. Aku sangat ingin membuat lelaki itu telak berhenti.

Tapi lama-lama, tensi lagunya semakin naik. Permainanku dan permainannya semakin teraduk, melebur jadi satu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Lagu ini akan semakin dekat pada titik tertinggi, pada klimaksnya.

Dia terus menuntunku untuk tetap stabil pada irama. Gerakan kami makin cepat, kombinasi nada yang kami mainkan makin rumit. Aku mendongak, meresapi satu rasa yang entah mengapa menusuk tapi nikmat. Sesuatu yang indah yang bisa telingaku dengar. Walau yang ku sentuh adalah _tuts_ yang selalu sama, tapi kali ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatku membumbungkan khayalku tinggi-tinggi.

Aku menikmatinya.

Nikmat terajaib yang pernah ku rasakan.

Aku melayang...

Selama musik itu terus kami mainkan, aku berkali-kali bergumam tanpa tertahan. Ada bagian-bagian tubuhku yang terasa tegang karena adrenalin. Punggungku, leherku, sikuku, lututku. Aku menekuk kakiku yang bersilangan jadi lebih rapat. Suara gesekan sol sepatuku dan karpet tak ku pedulikan. Di telingaku, hanya ada alunan musik yang meracuni.

"Yoongi..."

Ku dengar bisikan itu tepat di telingaku. Walau aku tak menoleh, aku tahu lelaki itu telah mengikis jarak di antara kami. Ku rasakan napasnya yang halus dan panas. Rambutnya mengenai daun telingaku.

Aku meremang. Tapi tanganku tak juga berhenti.

Lalu ku dengar nada yang paling tinggi dimainkan. Saat ku buka mata, sebelah tangan Jimin melewati punggungku dan bergerak lincah di ujung kanan piano. Membuat harmoni yang lebih sempurna, dengan nada paling rendah dan paling tinggi yang melengkapi dasarnya.

Kepala itu masih ada di sampingku, hidungnya mengendus, permukaan bibirnya yang halus mengenai rahangku. Dia terus bernapas di sana. Membuatku tak lagi punya pertahanan. Kenikmatan bunyi yang ajaib ini, dan hembusan napasnya membuatku luluh. Aku tak bisa menahan remang itu lagi. Aku melenguh. Terganggu tapi juga suka akan sensasinya.

Kami memainkan piano itu dengan gairah. Nada gairah.

" _Love..."_

 _Dang!_

Dia menghentikan permainannya tiba-tiba. Tanganku turut berhenti perlahan.

Aku mengangkat kepala, seolah udara di atas lebih banyak bisa ku raup. Aku terengah-engah dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Kepalaku pening. Ujung-ujung jariku yang masih bersentuhan dengan _tuts_ piano itu tak ku tarik turun. Masih di sana. Jimin juga, masih sama.

" _Love..."_

Dia mengulang panggilan itu lagi. Kepalanya bergerak lembut menyeruduk sambil mengendusku.

"Nghh—"

Napasnya, bibirnya, menggelitik. Aku meneleng. Lantas dia menjauh dan tak ku rasakan lagi napas panasnya di telingaku. Kemudian aku menoleh. Ku dapati dia tengah memandangku—dengan sorot mata yang paling teduh dari yang pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Mengapa...

"Permainan yang bagus."

...mengapa dia begitu memesona?

"Yoongi, _love_."

Kami saling bersitatap. Dia punya mata yang berbeda dari Namjoon-hyung. Dia punya magnet di sana, dalam kelamnya. Dia menarikku untuk tenggelam dalam samudera itu.

Aku telah kalah.

Aku kalah darinya.

" _Love, love..."_

Dia berbisik dengan racaunya.

Dalam keheningan, ku rasakan bibir lembutnya menyentuh. Ku pejamkan mata. Aroma bunga liar itu merasuk.

Dialah yang pertama bagiku. Dia menciumku.

 _Dang._

Ketika satu _tuts_ tak sengaja ku tekan, aku membuka mata. Dia menghilang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tak bisa tidur. Gelap kamarku tak membantu untuk megusir rasa gelisah yang mengganggu. Aku bangun untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Gelap. Gelap. Dan aku sadar kalau aku sudah termenung lama di atas ranjang. Terlalu lama sampai matahari meninggalkanku. Tapi pakaianku masih tetap sama. _Outer cardigan_ sewarna rumputku masih melekat. Aku bahkan tak ingat untuk makan atau apapun.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun, meninggalkan kamarku demi segelas air.

Di lantai satu, kudengar musik klasik mendayu. Aku mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Ku buka pintu dapur, tak ada siapapun di sana. Lantas aku berbelok ke ruang makan.

"Sepertinya kau tinggal lebih lama dari yang ku kira."

"Salahkah jika aku merasa nyaman tinggal di sini?"

"Oh, Jimin."

Ada tawa yang saling berbalas. Aku berhenti di balik dinding, bersembunyi dari cahaya yang menerangi ruang itu. Di sana, ada kakakku dan Jimin, juga _wine_ di atas meja.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Jimin berdiri dengan menyimpan tangannya dalam saku—aku jadi hapal pada kebiasaannya yang satu itu. Dia tersenyum pada Yoonji-noona dengan lengkungan bibir yang menawan. Yang aku baru sadari, dia punya itu. Tapi kemana pesonanya beberapa hari ke belakang? Kenapa aku terlambat untuk menangkap indah dari senyumnya itu?

Kakakku tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah, Yoonji-ah." Jimin masih memasang wajah itu. "Kau mau berdansa?"

Kakakku diam sejenak, tapi tak lama dia menaruh gelas winenya di atas meja. Dia mengitari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, sampai pada tempatnya biasa duduk. Dia menaruh satu tangan di atas kepala kursi. Kemudian menaikkan sedikit dagunya—menjual mata indahnya.

"Aku cukup mahir berdansa, apa pengelana sepertimu bisa mengimbangiku?" ucap kakakku. Terdengar sarkastis, tapi tak juga menusuk.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku, _dear."_

Aku mendengar panggilan sayang itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Jimin memanggil kakakku dengan sayang. Hanya, dia tak mengucap panggilan yang sama seperti dia memanggilku.

Lelaki itu mendekat, berjalan lambat seirama ketukan musik yang melambai. Saat mereka benar-benar tak lagi punya jarak yang berarti, ku lihat tangan itu melingkar di pinggang kakakku.

Mereka berdansa diiringi musik klasik yang lembut. Saling menatap. Saling melempar senyum. Saling menjual pesona. Saling memikat.

Kakakku mengenakan gaun tipis itu di depan Jimin. Gaun tidur yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada Namjoon-hyung sebelumnya.

"Kau ini siapa sebetulnya? Kenapa... kau muncul tiba-tiba?"

"Kau peduli siapa aku? Apa sekarang itu masih jadi pertanyaan?"

Mereka saling balas berbisik. Tawa itu juga jadi bisik. Aku masih terdiam di balik dinding, mengintip tanpa melepas pandanganku dari dua orang yang berdansa dengan mesra itu.

"Jimin..."

"Hm?"

Mereka berhenti berdansa, tapi masih dalam posisi yang sama, saling berhimpitan, saling mengalung.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Dua kepala itu terantuk pelan. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau peduli dengan itu?"

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berbisik itu. Mereka hanya saling menatap, menelisik.

Kemudian mereka berciuman.

Sekali, dua kali. Seperti tak cukup sekali melumat dan berhenti, mereka terus melakukannya, makin tak seirama dengan musik yang mendayu. Mereka lebih cepat sedikit.

Aku mengintip dengan nanar.

Lalu ku lihat tangan Jimin mulai naik dari pinggang Yoonji-noona, ke bahunya, meremasnya di sana, kemudian turun lagi dan berhenti di dadanya.

Tangan kakakku mengikutinya, menuntun tangan itu tetap di sana.

"Mmhh..."

Lenguhan itu—aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku tak sanggup.

Tidak. Tidak!

.

Aku lari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku berlari ke hutan, meninggalkan cardiganku yang ku buang. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dadaku. Aku tak paham, tapi aku benci ketika melihat mereka bermesraan. Aku tak begini sebelumnya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Hah... hah..."

Aku tak tahu seberapa jauh aku berlari meninggalkan rumahku. Dadaku sesak. Aku mulai berhenti berlari saat aku sadar kakiku telah jauh berlari sampai ke jalan raya. Ke tempat di mana cafe-cafe menyumbang cahaya dengan lampu temaramnya.

"Hiks..."

Aku menangis tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku tak punya alasan yang jelas untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan kebobrokan hatiku, juga kertas kusut di otakku lewat tangisan itu. Rasanya perih. Tapi perihnya berbeda ketika aku menangisi Namjoon-hyung.

Aku bingung.

"Yoongi?"

Mataku berkabut. Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilku, tapi aku tak mampu menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah lebar itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hanya, aku kenal suaranya.

" _Hoi, sudah, hentikan!"_

" _Jangan ganggu dia!"_

" _Kalian sendiri juga hanya buang-buang waktu mengganggu dia. Sana, nonton rugby."_

" _Maaf untuk itu. Mereka memang kurang ajar. Abaikan saja."_

" _Yoongi! Kau mau kemana?"_

" _Yoongi!"_

"Yoongi?" tepukan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Tangannya ada di bahuku. Reflek aku mundur selangkah. Aku tak bisa bersentuhan dengan orang lain—tak suka, tak terbiasa. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Malam-malam begini?"

Aku menyeka jejak tangisanku dengan kasar. Bodoh memang diriku ini, kenapa bisa aku berlari tanpa peduli kemana arah yang kutuju? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia yang mengenalku?

"Yoongi. Hei."

Aku tak sengaja bersitatap dengannya. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sebentuk dengan mata rubah. Dahinya berkerut. Lelaki dengan jaket kulit dan _jeans_ robek-robek itu menatapku seperti... saat Namjoon-hyung tahu aku menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia mengamit tanganku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak lagi menghindar—dengan tetap bertahan dalam genggaman tangan besar itu.

Entah kenapa lirihnya membuatku tergugu. Apalagi ketika dia melepas jaketnya, untuk dia sampirkan di bahuku.

"Kau tidak pakai mantel atau apapun, walau musim panas belum benar-benar berakhir tapi malam tetaplah dingin. Kenapa kau berada di jalanan hanya dengan kemeja tipismu itu?" ujarnya. Dia mengomel padaku.

"... Taehyung." ini pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya. Kami sekelas di beberapa mata pelajaran. Tapi aku tak pernah bicara dengannya sekalipun.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" dia menunjuk sebuah cafe di sampingnya. Tempat di mana dia keluar dan berpapasan denganku. Ku lirik ke dalam, ada beberapa lelaki yang berpakaian serupa dengannya. Jaket kulit. Di luar cafe itu banyak motor besar terparkir. Ah, dia dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak."

Dia mendengung.

"Lalu kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Tawarnya. Dia ingin aku yang menuntun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berlari, melompati rel kereta yang sudah usang termakan usia. Kami masuk ke bagian gelap, jauh dibalik terang jalanan. Banyak pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh, sementara bekas taman bermain itu karatnya berbau seperti hujan. Aku berhenti di sana, duduk di ayunan yang berderit ketika aku gerakkan.

"Taehyung."

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat seperti ini? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" dia menontonku bermain ayunan.

"Taman bermain ini berbatasan langsung dengan halaman rumahku." aku memilih tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ku utarakan apa yang ingin ku katakan saja. Itu cukup.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku punya rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Ada hutan. Semak belukar. Danau. Lapangan tenis." ku pandang bulan yang sempurna bentuknya di atas sana. Menerangi langit malam yang gelap, memberi kami sedikit cahaya lembut.

"Lalu maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang?" dia tersenyum. Tampan. Walau gelap, aku lihat wajahnya yang tersinari rembulan. Dia punya senyum yang manis.

Tapi itukah alasanku memilihnya?

Aku memberinya senyum. Lantas aku bangkit dari dudukku, aku berlari lagi.

"Yak, setidaknya katakan sesuatu sebelum lari begitu saja." dia menggerutu di belakangku, tapi dia tetap mengikutiku tanpa berhenti. Kami berkejaran.

Aku tertawa. Ada gelenyar yang aneh ketika mendengar suara tawanya yang selalu sama, kekeh itu. Aku merasa, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku lupa akan beban yang kubawa.

Kami terus berlari, menyusuri jalanan gelap yang berbatu, melewati rumput liar yang lembap, mengusik pohon yang berdiri di kanan-kiri.

"Kena kau."

Dia menarik lenganku dan membuatku jatuh ke pelukannya. Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu bersandar di pohon, tertawa sambil memberiku mata rubahnya yang cukup menawan.

"Kau tahu tidak, kita sudah sampai di halaman rumahku."

"Oh sungguh?"

Kami tertawa. Dia mengatukkan dahinya pada puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak. Sambil masih tertawa, aku menatapnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang kucium bibir itu.

Tak sangka, dia memagut, mengulum bibir atasku dan mengecap-ngecap, membuat suara lucu hadir diantara kami yang bercumbu dalam kegelapan malam. Aku mengabaikan suara serangga yang nyaring, atau juga ribut dedaunan.

Taehyung memberiku penawar atas perasaan tak jelas yang meracuniku. Dia seolah membuang segalanya. Membuatku merasa kosong tapi juga dia isi dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ya, ku akui berciuman dengannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tentang bagaimana dia bermain dengan ritmenya sendiri, bagaimana gerak seduktifnya dan tatapan manipulatif itu membuatku makin tertarik padanya. Tertarik karena sepasang mata dan sebuah ciuman. Itu aku pada Taehyung.

"Mmh—ngh..."

Lama-lama ciuman menyenangkan itu berubah lebih intim, intens, setengah kewarasanku hampir dia renggut. Mungkin sama dengannya, karena kami tak lagi hanya saling bertumpu di pinggang masing-masing, tapi juga menjalar ke bagian lain. Tanganku di tengkuknya, tangannya di dadaku. Dia laki-laki penyuka wanita, dia meremas dadaku seolah aku memiliki payudara. Dia memperlakukanku seperti kaum hawa...

Aku memang lelaki, tapi aku tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Sekali lagi ku katakan, dia memberiku penawar. Maka ku biarkan penawar itu membersihkan aku dengan caranya sendiri.

"Argh—!"

Bersamaan dengan geraman itu, dia mendorongku menjauh darinya. Ciuman kami berakhir. Kami sama-sama terengah dengan dada yang terasa ditempa. Kami mengais udara dengan kalap. Tapi dia tersenyum padaku, membalas kebingunganku atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Yoongi—ssh... aku tak mengira." ia menempelkan ibu jarinya ke ujung lidah. Ada darah di sana. Ah, aku telah menggigitnya tanpa sengaja. "Apa yang orang-orang di sekolah katakan tentangmu..."

Aku mulai merasa senyumannya itu berubah. Jadi seringai.

"Mereka tak tahu apa-apa."

"Akh!"

Dia menarikku dengan paksa, mendekapku dengan kuat, tak mengijinkanku bergerak barang sedikit. Aku yang merasa tak nyaman pun meronta. Tapi tanganku tertekuk di dalam pelukannya. Aku berteriak.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Diamlah. Kau tak mau melanjutkan ini? Kau yang memulainya 'kan?"

Ada kabut nafsu yang kelam di matanya. Dia berubah tak terkendali. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri sementara dia semakin kuat mengungkungku.

"Akh! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Dia menyusuri leherku dengan ciumannya.

Aku tak inginkan ini. Aku tak inginkan Taehyung yang begini.

"Hentikan!"

 _Buagh!_ Aku memukulnya saat kungkungan itu melonggar. Tinjuku tepat mengenai rahangnya dan dia tersungkur di tanah. Napasku pendek-pendek. Mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu benar-benar membuatku kelelahan. Tapi aku berhasil melawannya.

Aku pun berbalik dan hendak berlari saat dia masih tersungkur di sana, tapi, tangannya dengan cepat menarikku kembali.

"Sialan kau Yoongi!"

 _Bukh!_ Dia meninju perutku. Aku dipukulnya hingga aku jatuh berlutut.

"Aaargh!" geramku. Aku menatapnya nyalang. Tapi dia masih menyeringai, membuang darah dari mulutnya kemudian.

"Diam di situ."

"Ngh!"

Dia menendangku dengan keras. Aku jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan benturan di kepalaku. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan mata pemangsa yang lapar. Ada desah frustasi dari bibir itu.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Dia berlutut di tanah, membungkuk rendah dan menarik kerah kemejaku dengan kasar, membuatku sedikit terbangun secara paksa. Aku memegang tangan _tan_ itu dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki.

"Diamlah, tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit."

Aku masih mencoba melawan meski bibirku telah dia bungkam dengan ciuman brutal. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, mengumpulkan sisa diriku yang masih sadar dan punya keinginan untuk berontak. Tapi tubuhku tak sama kuatnya dengan keinginan itu.

Dia membuka paksa kemejaku hingga beberapa kancingnya lepas.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Aku tak mau seperti ini.

"Mmh—!"

Mengapa aku memilihnya? Mengapa aku bisa membuat pilihan yang salah? Dia tak manusiawi. Dia sama saja dengan binatang buas.

"Yoongi."

Di tengah pergumulan kami, ku dengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar itu, hingga aku membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang sepatu yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Arkh—"

Tautan itu lepas. Kepala Taehyung terangkat dengan hentakan.

Di atasku, lehernya dijerat gesper.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUED

Serius, adegan main piano berdua itu menurut saya adalah klimaks dari filmnya, yang paling bikin berkesan malah. Baca-baca di review filmnya di gugel, banyak orang yang sependapat. Coba deh kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan cek STOKER piano scene di Youtube. Lagunya menggugah, satu scene tanpa dialog tapi bener-bener punya banyak arti. Di ff ini, saya usaha buat menggambarkannya lewat kata-kata. Susah beuutttt... tak semudah nontonnya *iyalah*

Betewe, ada beberapa scen di film yang saya skip, dan jelas, latar belakang tokohnya yang sedikit dirubah.


	5. Chapter 5

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

"Rrkh—"

Jeratan itu makin kuat. Tubuhnya tertarik ke atas, naik tanpa lagi ditumpu. Kedua tangannya memegang gesper kulit di lehernya itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang sekarat—orang yang hampir menemui ajal. Aku mendengar dengan jelas. Aku melihat dengan jelas. Suara tercekat itu, dan seyuman seseorang di belakangnya.

Jimin, yang menarik gesper itu kuat-kuat sembari menaruh kakinya di punggung Taehyung—menahannya agar lengkung tarikan itu jadi sempurna.

Dia menatapku dengan mata jernihnya. Dia tersenyum seolah senang aku telah pulang.

 _Krak!_

Seiringan dengan tarikan gesper yang mengendur, Taehyung jatuh menindihku.

"Gesper milik Namjoon-hyung ada gunanya juga ternyata."

Aku masih segan untuk bernapas. Aku melihat langit gelap, tak berani sedikitpun menoleh pada kepala yang terkulai di sampingku. Aku tak berani menyentuh dia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keheningan di rumahku menandakan bahwa malam sudah terlalu larut. Aku tak melihat kakakku di manapun. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku yakin dia tertidur di kamarnya habis mabuk _wine_ lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Melepaskan pakaian kotorku yang penuh tanah. Warna krem kemejaku sudah tak lagi terlihat sama, jadi semakin cokelat. Aku menaruh pakaian itu di lantai, persis di tempatku melepaskannya. Lantas aku memutar kran _shower_ , menaruh kepalaku di bawah guyuran air hangatnya, membiarkan tanah di kulitku meluruh bersama air mengalir.

Aku menundukkan kepala.

Seluruh tubuhku sakit dan kaku.

Saat air itu makin menekan ubun-ubunku, sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian di hutan itu muncul lagi.

Tentang Taehyung yang mati. Tentang Jimin yang menggotongnya ke halaman depan rumahku. Tentang dia yang menggali tanah. Tentang aku yang ditawarinya mengubur. Tentang bunga lili yang ditaruh di atas tanah gembur itu.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang telah ku lakukan.

Aku telah mengubur seseorang di pekarangan rumahku.

"Hiks..."

Mengingat bagaimana aku dan Taehyung tertawa bersama membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku terasa tersayat. Aku bersedih untuknya.

Lelehan air asin yang keluar dari mataku sama panasnya dengan air _shower._ Aku makin terantuk pada dinding keramik. Aku bertumpu pada dinding itu, tanganku di sana, mengepal, mempertahankan diriku agar tetap sadar.

Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri. Isakanku menggema di kamar mandi. Lantai dan dinding putih bersih itu ternoda tanah yang luruh.

" _Kau tidak pakai mantel atau apapun, walau musim panas belum benar-benar berakhir tapi malam tetaplah dingin. Kenapa kau berada di jalanan hanya dengan kemeja tipismu itu?"_

Apa aku merasa kehilangan?

Apa ikatan yang ku buat dengannya dalam waktu singkat itulah yang membuatku ngilu?

"Engh..."

Tubuhku makin sakit.

Seharusnya, Taehyung tak perlu mati. Seharusnya, Jimin tak perlu datang.

" _Love."_

Aku tak tahu kapan dia masuk, atau kenapa dia membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Aku tak mau melihatnya. Aku tak sudi.

" _Love."_

"Keluar."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Keluar."

Dia tak menjawab. Dia tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku malah mendengar langkahnya makin mendekat. Dia menginjak genangan air dengan telapak kakinya.

" _Love."_

"Keluar. Pergilah!"

Dia memelukku dari belakang. Ku rasakan kain pakaiannya di punggungku. Pakaian kering itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk jadi basah. Dia sama-sama berdiri di bawah _shower_ sepertiku. Dia menarik tanganku yang ku tumpu di dinding untuk dia genggam dan dia kembalikan di depan perutku, agar aku menumpu tangannya di sana.

" _Love._ Kau tidak harus menangis."

Hidung dan bibirnya mengenai belakang kepalaku, bergerak menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi telingaku. Dia mengendusku.

"Ngh—pergilah..."

Dia bernapas lagi di telingaku seperti yang dia lakukan saat itu. Semuanya jadi terasa begitu panas, mataku, air _shower_ , dan napasnya. Sejak tadi aku benar-benar terpejam sebab aku takut untuk melihat kenyataan. Aku takut untuk menerima.

Hanya saja dia memaksaku untuk membuka mata, ketika dia menggigit pundakku dengan geliginya.

Tangannya bergerak naik meraba, ujung jarinya sampai pada putingku. Dia berhenti di sana, mengelusnya.

"Hhhh..."

Aku meremang, tapi tak juga membuatku dapat menutup mata. Pandangku jatuh pada dinding, terus begitu, sementara dia mencumbuku dari belakang, menciumiku, menyentuhku dengan tangannya yang panas.

" _Love..."_

Dia berhenti, tangannya membuatku berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki yang pakaiannya telah basah kuyup itu.

Rambut sewarna lumpurnya jatuh tak beraturan. Dia tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menatapku, tanpa lengkungan di bibirnya.

" _Love."_

 _Love..._ dia memanggilku entah untuk alasan apa.

Kemudian tangannya mendorong bahuku pelan hingga aku merapat pada dinding. Dia maju dan menghimpitku. Dia menyelipkan satu tangannya di pinggangku, membuat sedikit celah antara aku dan dinding.

Bibir itu menyentuhku lagi. Geraknya seolah memintaku untuk membalas, seperti mengajakku berdansa, seperti memimpinku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku hilang akal ketika aku membalas, ku hisap bibir tebalnya, ku kulum, ku kecap, ku rasakan air _shower_ yang membasahi bibirnya, ku sambut benda lunak yang terjulur itu, ku belit dia.

Kami meneleng, memiringkan kepala, bertukar ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk sesekali menghirup udara yang bercampur uap.

Lama-lama kepalaku sakit berdenyut. Lututku tak dapat mempertahankan aku untuk tetap berdiri. Aku mulai merosot jatuh. Kulitku bergesekan dengan dinding yang kesat. Suara decitan licin itu berteriak, tapi kami abaikan.

Kami tetap berciuman meski aku telah benar-benar jatuh terduduk, dengan dia yang bersimpuh dan membungkuk. Aku meremas belakang kepalanya. Mengelus bagian rambutnya yang paling pendek itu berkali-kali. Leher dan pundaknya pun ku belai, betapa alot otot itu terbentuk.

"Engh—"

Aku melenguh kasar saat tangan itu menyentuh milikku. Dia mengelus-elusnya dengan cara yang sensual. Sementata satu tangannya yang lain tetap menumpu tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Dan aku melihat senyum simpul itu tercetak.

"Apa kau sadar ada sesuatu yang sama dari kita?" bisiknya di antara bunyi gemercik air yang berbenturan dengan lantai. "Matamu. Mataku. Kita sama."

"Anghh—nghhh—ngghh..."

Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan tangannya di bawah sana, tidak ada gerak cepat dan liar yang terkuasa nafsu, lamban seperti musik pengiring dansanya dengan kakakku. Tapi matanya memaksaku untuk tetap menatapnya. Aku melepaskan desahan dan lenguhanku tanpa bisa berpaling dengan cara menutup mata. Aku dipaksanya bertukar tatapan, meski aku sangat ingin untuk terpejam.

" _Love."_

"Nnghk—"

Aku melepaskan sesuatu. Aku melayang sejenak dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, memberi ruang untukku memejamkan mata akhirnya. Kakiku gemetaran, aku menekuknya dengan sulit. Air _shower_ yang masih terus turun terasa menghujam.

" _Love."_

Dia mengelus pahaku. Meraba lurus menuju pinggangku, berhenti di sana, lalu kembali lagi sampai ke lutut, menekuknya lebih. Satu kakiku yang lain masih mengapit pinggangnya.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh paha dalamku dengan bibirnya. Mengecupnya lama. Seperti memberi tanda di sana.

"Umhh—" aku mengulum bibirku sendiri.

Tangannya yang lain meraba paha kiriku, jauh ke bawah, jauh sampai aku bisa merasakan ada jari-jari basah dan licin yang menyentuh kulit dekat lubang analku.

" _Love,_ aku tak perlu ijin untuk melakukan ini, bukan?"

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang beracun.

Kemudian dia menengok ke bawah, aku mendongak menahan napasku ketika ada sesuatu yang menekan dan menyapaku di sana.

Napasku masih tertarik ketika jarinya masuk, bergerak sedikit dan menekuk. Lalu dia tambahkan jarinya yang lain, satu, satu.

"Hhh—" aku melepaskan napas dengan pelit. Tercekat. Aku masih mendongakkan kepalaku ketika tiga jari itu bergerak-gerak mengaduk rektumku. "Kkhhh—"

Aku menekan pundaknya dengan kuat. Kuku-kuku yang ujung-ujungnya terdapat tanah dari pekarangan itu ku tekan di kain yang membungkus kulitnya. Ku garuk pakaian itu dengan lamban, selamban jarinya menekuk dan kembali lurus di dalam sana.

Rasa apa ini?

Aku tak paham.

Aku hanya... bingung.

Dia yang pertama bagiku.

" _Love."_

"Hhhh!"

Ku rasakan jari-jari itu ditariknya keluar, perlahan, dan membuatku kejang. Aku merasakan kekosongan. Tapi dia membungkuk lebih rendah dan mengecup telingaku. Ku rasakan tangannya bergerak di bawah sana, bukan menyentuhku, tapi menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Membuka kancing dan retsleting celananya. Membebaskan sesuatu yang terkungkung lama.

" _Love."_

Aku menahan napas saat bungkuknya makin merendah, membuatku makin terantuk ke dinding, membuat decitan keramik makin ribut, dan dia menindihku—benar-benar menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh—"

Sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya itu menerobos masuk bersamaan dengan geramannya dan pekikanku. Seolah membelah diriku. Membuka pintu yang terkunci tanpa ketukan berarti.

Dia membenamkan miliknya di sana. Napas berat itu berhembus ke telingaku. Dia menempelkan kulit wajahnya di pipiku. Dia hanya membuang napasnya lama. Mendesah ringan saat dia gerakkan dirinya dan aku pelan-pelan.

"Hhh— _Love..."_

"Nggh—nghh—"

Aku melenguh tertahan seiring dia menghujamku dengan gerak lamban yang depresif. Aku terus mengatupkan bibir, membenturkan kepala ke dinding, dan meremas pundaknya.

" _Love_ , lihat aku."

Permintaan itu membuatku membuka mata dan menangkap tatapannya. Dia menciumku dan membuat mulutku terbuka. Sesaat tapi berhasil membuatku meloloskan desahan nista yang sejak tadi kutahan.

"Aahh—ahhh—aaahhkh—"

Dia makin kuat, makin keras dan tak lagi lembut padaku. Dia terus menghujamku, caranya seperti saat dia memaksaku mengikuti irama lagu yang kami mainkan bersama. Caranya sama, membuatku mengikutinya dengan patuh, membuat kami melebur.

"Yoongi... _love... love..."_

Dia meracau dan menggeram rendah di depan wajahku. Aku tak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya karena aku tak lagi dapat membuka mata. Aku telah membiarkan diriku terbawa irama. Aku melayang dalam hujamannya dan desahanku sendiri. Suara kami yang menggema, bunyi _shower_ yang berisik, uap panas yang mengepul, dan air yang terus mengalir bersama cairan yang keluar dariku atau darinya melebur jadi satu. Larut.

Dia menarik-ulur kesadaranku. Dia membuatku seperti layang-layang yang terbang di langit berangin. Dia menjagaku tetap sadar tapi dia juga yang membiarkanku terbang tinggi. Yang ku lakukan bukanlah membalas permainannya, melainkan membiarkan dia menyetubuhiku sesuka hati. Aku telah lama kalah darinya. Aku telah menyerahkan hatiku padanya. Kini, tubuhku juga dia ambil.

"Anngh—nghhh—ahhh—"

Dia membuatku terantuk-antuk ke dinding. Maju-mundur, naik-turun. Perih dan nikmat. Terbang dan melayang. Kami sama-sama belum jatuh ke daratan. Aku tak tahu seberapa tinggi dia terbang, tapi hujamannya mempertahankanku di titik tertinggiku lama sekali.

" _Love..._ panggil namaku..."

Aku mencari nama yang dia minta di kepalaku. Aku tak pernah memanggil namanya sekalipun. Sama sekali. Aku hanya menyebutnya dalam hati tanpa ku katakan. Kali ini dia memintaku untuk menyebutnya dengan bibirku. Menyebut sebuah nama dengan dua suku kata, Jimin.

"Jimin..."

"Lagi."

"Jimin..."

"Oh, _love..._ teruslah sebut namaku, sebanyak yang kau bisa..."

"Jimin... Hhhh—Jiminn..."

" _Love..."_

Menyebut namanya membuatku mengejang. Aku tak tahu apakah lagu yang kami mainkan akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Tapi aku terus menyebut namanya sama seperti dia meracaukan panggilan sayang itu untukku. Pikiranku berkabut, pekat, tinggi, jauh, sesak...

"Aaanghkkhh—!"

Dan aku merasakan ada lelehan panas yang jadi jalan untukku kembali mendarat pada kesadaran. Kami melepaskannya bersama. Lagu itu berakhir.

Aku membuka mata, Jimin yang duluan menungguku untuk membalas tatapan itu.

Dia tak bicara apa-apa, tapi dari lengkung senyumnya dia berucap terimakasih.

Dia mencium keningku lama, lembut dan basah.

Air _shower_ masih menghujani kami. Membawa pergi tanah, darah, dan bukti pergumulan kami di kamar mandi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam dua pagi. Aku keluar dari kamarku. Menembus gelap lorong dan ruang-ruang lain di rumahku. Menahan sakit badanku yang membuatku harus sabar berjalan pelan.

" _Noona."_

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar kakakku.

"Ah, ada apa sayang? Aku baru saja tertidur..."

 _Walkman_ yang memutar lagu itu dia singkirkan. Dia bangkit duduk di kursi malasnya. Aku tahu dia tak tidur, dia hanya sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil melamun tadi. Dan perkiraanku sebelumnya, ya, aku salah. Dia tak mabuk _wine_ dan tidur nyenyak.

Aku masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil tempat di satu kursi beludru yang kosong, duduk menekuk kaki.

"Maukah kau menyisir rambutku?" pintaku.

"Ini sudah sangat larut sayang." dia menolak. Aku tahu dia akan begitu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyisir rambutmu." tawarku.

Entahlah, aku... hanya ingin berkeluh-kesah padanya. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah sisir-menyisir rambut. Seperti yang Namjoon-hyung sering lakukan padaku dulu. Dia menyisir rambutku dengan sayang. Dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Yoonji-noona menerima tawaranku. Dia duduk di depan meja rias. Duduk di depan kaca yang merefleksikan dia dan aku yang berdiri di belakangnya. Aku menyisir rambut hitamnya perlahan, menyentuh helai-helai lembutnya yang sampai ke pundak.

"Kau memakai piyama yang ku belikan setahun lalu?"

"Hm. Ku pikir aku ingin mengenakan pakaian yang ringan dan lembut."

Yang ku kenakan adalah piyama sewarna kulit persik berbahan satin. Kakakku membelinya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku waktu itu. Tapi aku tak pernah mengenakannya. Bukan karena aku tak suka hadiahnya. Aku hanya tak suka padanya.

Tapi malam ini, dialah satu-satunya yang ingin ku datangi.

"Yoongi, selama ini aku... tak pernah menyisir rambutmu, bukan?" memiliki adik adalah satu hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Aku yang tinggal bersama dia dan suaminya pun bukan atas keinginannya. Aku ada di rumah ini, mungkin adalah satu gangguan jika dia menganggapku. Tapi dia mengabaikan aku sama seperti aku mengabaikannya. Kata-kata manis dan sayang itu selalu keluar tanpa disertai hatinya. Rasa sayangnya padaku berbatas, maka beginilah kami sekarang. Menyisir rambutku adalah hal yang tak pernah jadi sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau sibuk." kataku, sambil memisahkan rambut yang telah rapi kusisir. "Kau sibuk dengan teman-temanmu. Dengan pekerjaanmu. Dengan duniamu di luar sana."

Ku lihat dari cermin, wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau dan Namjoon selalu pergi berburu berdua. Bagaimana aku bisa betah kalau kalian terus membawa hasil buruan itu ke rumah? Menyimpan unggas mati sebagai pajangan."

Aku berhenti menyisir rambutnya.

Dia mengingatkanku pada Hoseok dan Taehyung.

 _Membawa hasil buruan ke rumah._

 _Menyimpan unggas mati sebagai pajangan._

Aku mendesah pelan. Mengusir mereka dari kepalaku.

Tangan kakakku naik ke meja, hanya untuk menyentuh permukaannya yang halus. Di jari manisnya, tak ada cincin tersemat. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Namjoon-hyung. Tidak ada.

"Aku melihatmu di ruang makan hari ini." kataku jujur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tak ada yang terjadi."

Dia jelas-jelas membantah. Dari cermin nampak tatapan tajam dari mata indah itu.

"Kau masih saja begitu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau di sana. Aku tak mendengarmu sama sekali." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Keheningan pagi di antara kami membuat bisikpun jadi terdengar keras.

"Namjoon-hyung yang mengajarkanku. Diam dalam keheningan. Menunggu. Kami berebah tertelungkup di tanah, bersembunyi di balik rumput dan ilalang. Kami mengawasi segalanya di sekitar. Melihat awan yang bergerak, daun yang berguguran... Kami menyatu dengan keheningan."

Ku sisir rambut itu sampai ke ujungnya.

"Aku pikir Namjoon-hyung memang suka berburu, begitu saja tanpa ada alasan lain. Tapi dia melakukan itu untukku juga. Dia mengatakan padaku, bahwa terkadang aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk menghentikanku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi—"

Tangan itu menghentikanku. Yoonji-noona menahan pergelangan tanganku di udara.

"Hentikan saja. Aku tak paham apa yang kau bicarakan."

Dia terlihat marah.

Dia lepaskan tanganku juga akhirnya. Ada dengus resah. Dia menunduk dan mengelus wajahnya sendiri.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke salon, setelah membereskan ruang kerja Namjoon..."

Membereskan artinya membuang segala yang ditinggalkan oleh kakak iparku di ruangannya. Aku tak suka dengan ide ini.

Esok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebelum semua benda penuh kenangan itu hilang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku masuk ke ruang kerja Namjoon-hyung. Semua masih sama, barang-barang miliknya, furniturnya, atau juga unggas-unggas hasil buruannya yang diawetkan sebagai pajangan.

Aku duduk di kursinya. Memandang meja di mana ada satu _frame_ foto bergambar dirinya dan kakakku terpampang. Mereka masih sangat muda dalam potret itu.

Lalu aku beralih membuka-buka buku yang bertumpuk. Aku memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam kardus kosong yang ku bawa. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Selesai dengan apa yang ada di atas meja, aku membuka laci. Isinya senapan, buku catatan kecil, dan sebuah kotak. Ku keluarkan kotak itu dari sana, ku buka, dan ku dapati ada lembaran foto lama.

Yang paling atas, ada potret seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat. Foto kedua pun sama. Beberapa foto di awal menampakkan wajah yang sama dari anak itu. Lalu aku melihat satu foto di mana ada tiga orang anak lelaki. Anak kecil tadi, dan dua orang yang lebih dewasa. Ku balik foto itu, ada tulisan di pojok atas kertasnya.

 _Namjoon (11thn), Jimin (7thn), Jungkook (2thn)_

Ku lihat lembar selanjutnya. Tiga orang anak lelaki itu lagi.

 _Namjoon (12thn), Jimin (8thn), Jungkook (3thn)_

Masih ada lagi foto mereka.

 _Namjoon (13thn), Jimin (9thn), Jungkook (4thn)_

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Namjoon-hyung punya seorang adik lagi selain Jimin. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang adik bungsunya yang bernama Jungkook ini. Kenapa dia menyimpannya?

Setelah foto itu, aku tak menemukan mereka bertiga. Aku hanya melihat dua anak lelaki. Satu yang paling dewasa mulai terlihat seperti Namjoon-hyung. Itu dia semasa remaja.

Ku balik fotonya.

 _Namjoon (14thn), Jimin (10thn)_

Aku masih belum menyerah untuk mencari foto lain di mana Namjoon-hyung, Jimin dan adik bungsunya berfoto dalam satu _frame._ Tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak ada.

Ke mana Jungkook?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUED

Yak... padahal filmnya nggak nyampe dua jam tapi pas ditulis kok nggak abis-abis yaa hahahaha. Daann... saya nulis naena lagi eheheheheh *menggampar diri sendiri* maapin kalau nggak hot, ini menyesuaikan sama suramnya cerita *alesan*

Baidewey yang bagian naena itu sebenernya ngga ada di film, kalo saya boleh spoiler, aslinya tokoh yang diperanin Yoongi itu cuman main sendiri. Tapi saya nggak tega nyuruh dia solo, saya sukanya duet *ahelah*


	6. Chapter 6

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku menaruh lembar-lembar foto usang itu di atas meja, lantas aku berniat membuka satu laci lain di bawahnya. Tapi terkunci. Kemudian aku berpikir, kunci yang mengalung di leherku mungkinlah gunanya untuk ini. Untuk membuka laci itu.

Aku melepaskan kalungku, lalu memasukkan ujung kunci pada lubangnya. Cocok, dan laci itu pun terbuka.

Ku keluarkan satu kotak yang cukup besar dari dalamnya. Lebih besar dari kotak yang menyimpan foto-foto tadi. Ku buka kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah setumpukan surat yang diikat benang tipis.

Aku membaca nama dan alamat yang tertera pada amplop yang paling atas. Itu namaku dan alamat rumahku.

Ah, surat dari siapa ini?

Ku buka amplopnya, dan kubaca sepucuk surat bertulis tangan yang mulai usang itu.

" _Selamat datang di keluarga Kim. Aku tak hadir di pesta pernikahan Namjoon-hyung dan kakakmu karena surat undangannya terlambat sampai. Ah, ku pikir jangan kirim surat ke Texas, petugas kantor pos mungkin lebih senang menunggang kuda daripada mengantar surat..."_

"Dear, Yoongi. Selamat ulang tahun. Sekarang kau berusia 15 tahun bukan? Aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunmu tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sedang berada jauh dari Korea, memotret savana dan hewan-hewan liar di daratan Afrika. Di sini panas, kulitku memerah terbakar matahari. Sebagai gantinya ku kirimkan sepasang sepatu untukmu. Dipakai, ya. Aku menebak-nebak berapa ukuran sepatumu. Semoga cocok..."

" _Happy valentine. Kau sudah punya pacar belum? Saat kemarin ada gadis yang mengajakku pergi di malam minggu aku jadi terpikirkan tentangmu. Mungkin masa remaja adalah masa yang menyenangkan. Tapi dulu aku tak suka bergaul. Bagaimana denganmu? ..."_

"Halloween telah tiba! Orang-orang di Paris yang terkenal romantis rupanya sama saja. Anak-anak kecil datang ke rumahku meminta permen. Aku berikan mereka _muffin_ yang ku buat sendiri..."

" _Selamat ulang tahun lagi. Tak terasa sudah dua kali aku mengucap selamat! Bagaimana sekolahmu? Di Korea sedang musim semi? Dubai tiap hari sama saja panasnya..."_

"Selamat natal..."

" _Selamat tahun baru..."_

"Kau ulang tahun lagi? Aku hanya bisa mengirim sepasang sepatu. Uangku habis untuk membeli kamera baru..."

" _Aku menulis surat ini dalam keheningan malam tanpa listrik. Hujan lebat membuat gardu listrik sekitar tempat tinggalku rusak. Untung aku masih punya lilin. Tapi ditemani lilin membuatku merasa kesepian..."_

"Aku sangat ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kalian, denganmu..."

" _Aku rindu rumah..."_

"Aku terus berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untukku pulang..."

" _Yoongi-ah, aku tak pernah menerima balasan surat darimu..."_

"Meski begitu aku terus berharap ada sepucuk surat yang datang..."

" _Ini adalah lagu dari seorang pria yang kesepian dalam pengelanaannya di tanah asing..."_

"Yoongi-ah, terkadang orang tak paham tentang kita. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka sulit memahami kenyataan bahwa kau dapat mendengar apa yang orang lain tak bisa dengar, dan melihat apa yang orang lain tak bisa lihat..."

" _Aku tahu kau istimewa. Ku yakin begitu meski kita tak pernah berjumpa..."_

"Kau adalah satu-satunya..."

" _Love..."_

" _With all my heart_ , Jimin."

Aku membaca surat-surat itu. Aku membaca satu kalimat penutup dalam surat terakhir yang ku pegang. Ada sesuatu dalam dadaku yang terasa menjalar, membuat suatu kehangatan yang asing tapi ku sukai. Aku telah membaca semua surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Jimin. Surat-surat yang dikirimnya dari tempat yang jauh. Surat yang dia tujukan untukku.

Aku tak tahu selama ini ada rahasia yang Namjoon-hyung sembunyikan dariku. Tentang surat-surat ini.

.

Aku naik ke kamarku dengan membawa surat-surat itu. Sayang saat aku melangkah terburu, surat-surat itu berjatuhan di tangga. Aku turun untuk memungutnya kembali. Satu yang ku pegang lalu ku baca ulang penerimanya. Namaku. Ku balik. Ku dapati alamat pengirim. Atas nama suatu tempat yang ku yakin adalah sebuah yayasan, atau institusi.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan alamat lainnya yang tertera pada surat-surat yang dikirim dari luar negeri itu. Ku lihat surat selanjutnya.

Hanya saja alamatnya masih sama.

Surat ketiga, masih sama. Keempat, sama juga. Aku mengernyit tak paham.

Lantas ku lihat satu-satu alamat pengirim dari tiap surat itu. Ku biarkan amplop-amplop usang itu jatuh ke tanah ketika aku sudah tak butuh lagi untuk membacanya. Hingga surat terakhir di tanganku, semua masih sama. Alamat yang sama. Puluhan surat dengan alamat pengirim yang sama.

Aku tahu ada yang salah di sini.

Ku pungut lagi semua surat yang berserakan di lantai itu, ku bawa ke kamarku.

Ku pikir, mungkin hadiah dalam kotak yang ku temukan di pohon itu adalah satu yang Hoseok beri. Bukan dari Jimin. Dan mungkin dia punya alasan untuk memberiku kunci ini, supaya aku tahu rahasia yang tak ku ketahui. Rahasia yang telah tersimpan lama di rumah ini. Lantas aku juga mulai berpikir bahwa hadiah inilah yang jadi alasan mengapa Hoseok mati. Jimin tahu Hoseok lebih dulu memberiku hadiah tanpa dia kehendaki. Hoseok salah baginya. Hoseok tak ingin pergi dariku, makanya dia dipaksa pergi.

.

Saat aku kembali ke lantai satu, dari kaca ku lihat Jimin berjalan santai membawa tangga lipat. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk melindunginya dari terik matahari.

Dia tahu aku melihatnya dari balik kaca, maka dia mendekat, berhenti di depanku dan melempar senyum. Lantas dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang gunting rumput. Dia membuat gunting itu bergerak menutup-membuka, seolah memotong udara. Sebentar saja dia begitu, karena dia melenggang pergi kemudian.

Aku mulai merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Perasaan tak nyaman. Hanya saja kali ini rasa itu berbenturan dengan sebuah kemakluman, seperti mengikis ketidaksukaan itu. Seolah kepala dan hatiku sudah teraduk jadi satu. Seolah aku sudah mengakui diriku separuh dari dirinya, yang sama-sama menggali tanah dan mengubur seseorang kala itu.

Dari semua surat itu aku menemukan bukti bahwa dia telah membohongiku sejak lama. Harusnya aku marah, tapi aku hanya ingin dia pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga.

Maka ku ambil tasnya dari kamar.

Aku berdiri di anak tangga tertinggi, melihat pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan bunyi klik pelannya. Jimin yang telah selesai dengan urusannya di taman itu masuk.

"Sempat aku merasa aneh ketika aku menemukan sebuah kacamata yang persis sama dengan milik Namjoon-hyung di dalam tasmu." dia mendongak. "Ku kira kalian memang memiliki dua benda yang serupa. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau itu adalah milik kakak iparku. Sebuah kacamata hitam dengan sedikit gores di bingkainya. Benda yang seharusnya meleleh dalam mobil Namjoon-hyung yang terbakar."

Dia melirik seonggok tas yang sengaja kutaruh di tangga. Tas miliknya.

Lalu dia melepas kacamata itu. Tatap mata jernihnya terarah padaku.

"Pergilah sebelum kakakku bangun." ucapku.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon-hyung?"

Dia membuatku ingin menarik napas sekasar mungkin.

"Aku lebih ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook."

Kami masih dalam posisi yang sama. Menatap dengan garis tak setara.

"Ya. Ya. Apa yang terjadi mereka ada hubungannya." tatapnya turun pada kakiku. Tapi tak bernar-benar menatap kakiku ku rasa. Entah. Jernih mata itu terasa jauh. "Namjoon-hyung sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Adik bungsu kami kala itu baru mengenal tangga dan seluncuran. Dia ingin bermain setiap waktu. Apa saja dia panjat seperti tangga. Dia tertawa saat meluncur. Namjoon-hyung akan selalu ada untuk menuntunnya naik, dan mendekapnya saat turun. Mereka bermain di atas pasir, di taman yang luas di pekarangan rumah kami."

Dia memengang penyangga tangga dengan tangannya. Tapi masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Aku melihat mereka dari jendela. Melihat mereka bermain bersama dengan riang. Tapi karena tak suka dengan permainan panjat-seluncur itu, aku keluar dari rumah membawa ember dan sekop sebagai alat untuk membangun istana pasir. Ku bangun istana itu dengan tanganku, sementara Jungkook duduk manis menontonku. Dia memegang mainan burung bangau. Ku ambil dari tangannya untuk ku taruh di puncak istana. Ku bilang padanya kalau burung itu hinggap di benteng. Dia tertawa."

Dia juga tertawa ketika mengatakan itu. Tawa yang jauh berbeda dari yang ku lihat selama dia ada di sini.

"Namjoon-hyung diminta ibu untuk memotong rumput kala itu. Alatnya yang berderu bising membuat pekikan dan ucapan tak jelas dari Jungkook tertelan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Bising sekali. Anehnya ibu menyukai alat itu karena praktis. Ku pikir Namjoon-hyung juga sudah kebal oleh suara memekakkan itu."

Satu anak tangga dinaikinya.

"Jungkook terus menunjuk seluncuran. Dia ingin naik. Maka ku tuntun dia untuk naik ke sana. Ku bantu dia menaiki tangganya satu persatu. Kaki kecil dengan sepatu merahnya sampai di puncak. Aku berdiri di belakangnya. Ku dorong dia dengan pelan, sampai tubuhnya merosot turun. Dia masih tertawa, sebelum dia jatuh dalam lubang dalam yang telah ku gali sebelumnya."

Tangannya mengelus permukaan penyangga tangga dengan gerakan pelan. Seperti kayu itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

"Aku memandang dia yang mulai merengek bingung dalam lubang itu. Lubang pasir yang terhalang istana. Matahari pun tak sampai. Di sana hanya dapat bayang. Jungkook menangis. Mesin pemotong rumput masih berderu nyaring."

Dia telah menapaki dua anak tangga lainnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Aku merobohkan istana pasir itu dengan sekopku. Ku buang pasirnya ke dalam lubang. Ku tutup lubang itu sampai benar-benar rata seperti semula. Lalu aku berbaring di atasnya, menikmati sinar matahari yang sama hangatnya dengan pasir yang kusentuh."

Ah...

Dia telah mengubur adiknya hidup-hidup dalam lubang pasir itu.

"Entah bagaimana Namjoon-hyung tiba-tiba berlari padaku. Dia mendorongku hingga aku terguling-guling. Ku lihat wajahnya yang panik. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari Jungkook. Tapi tak ia temukan. Akhirnya dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggali. Menggali kembali lubang yang telah kututup rapat."

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mungkin kejadian masa lalu itu terbayang di kepalanya.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku tak paham ke mana ayah dan Namjoon-hyung membawaku pergi. Tapi hari itu berhujan, dan kami berkendara sangat jauh dari rumah. Aku terus memandang Namjoon-hyung yang duduk di sebelahku tanpa bicara. Dia diam saja, bahkan ketika kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang asing, ketika aku diserahkan ayah pada seorang wanita. Lama-lama aku tahu kalau mereka menempatkanku di sebuah yayasan, dengan seorang pengurus, yang menerimaku kala itu. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di sana seorang diri. Tanpa orangtuaku, tanpa kakakku..."

Dibuang?

"Sampai suatu ketika aku mengatakan pada pengurusku kalau aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku cukup sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dia memanggil Namjoon-hyung, yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah menjengukku." ada sirat senang dari sepasang mata itu. "Saat kami bertemu di depan pintu, dia terlihat sedikit tua, hanya saja masih gagah dan memesona."

Dia naik lagi. Satu tangga lain telah ia tapaki.

"Dia membawaku pulang. Tapi..."

Dia satu anak tangga di bawahku sekarang.

"Dia tidak berhenti di rumah ini. Dia berhenti di sebuah jalanan sepi dengan satu mobil kosong terparkir di tepian jalan. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

"' _Jimin, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sini. Kartu identitas, passport, kartu kredit, uang tunai, semua ada dalam tas ini. Ku pikir kau akan menyukai Seoul. Aku sudah membelikanmu apartemen yang nyaman untuk kau tinggali'_. Dia menaruh sebuah kunci mobil di depanku. Dia bilang _'Itu mobil untukmu. Pakailah untuk pergi ke Seoul'._ Kataku, _'Kenapa kau tidak membawaku pulang ke rumahmu?'._ Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Lantas ku tanya padanya, ' _Kalau aku tak pulang, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi?'_ Dia menggeleng lagi. _'Aku keluargamu'_ , tapi dia bilang padaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan keluarganya. Tidak dekat-dekat dengan kau, Yoongi. Dia memintaku untuk pergi jauh darimu. Padahal aku dan kau sama bukan? Keluarga."

Aku merasakan ada yang mengiris ulu hatiku. Tapi aku belum mau mengakui bentuk apapun yang kurasakan saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dia melakukan itu padaku karena dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia seorang kakak yang tidak punya cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Dia bilang dia harus mengurangi rasa cintanya padaku karena apa yang pernah ku lakukan pada adiknya dulu. Aku adiknya juga bukan? Adakah rasa cinta yang kadarnya dipangkas?" nadanya naik di akhir kalimat. Dia menuntutku dengan tatapannya. "Jadi ku pikir aku juga berhak mengurangi rasa cintaku pada Namjoon-hyung."

 _Apa maksudmu?_

"Aku membunuhnya di dalam mobil itu. Aku membiarkan mobilnya menyala dan aku pergi."

"Bajingan!"

Betapa tanganku tak bisa ku tahan untuk tidak ku layangkan padanya. Aku menampar lelaki itu dengan keras. Dia yang berdiri di hadapanku ini, adalah seseorang yang nyatanya telah membunuh Namjoon-hyung. Kakak iparku. Kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa baru sekarang...?" lirihku.

Dia menoleh dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kembali?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab. Dia hanya ingin lebih menekanku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau. Demi kau, _love._ Bagaimana dirimu membuatku merasa dekat walau kita hanya pernah bertemu lewat selembar foto. Fotomu yang Namjoon-hyung bawa saat dia menjengukku kala itu. Saat dia memperkenalkanmu dan kakakmu padaku. Saat dia mengatakan dia akan menikah, tapi tak pernah mengundangku untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya. Tak ada undangan yang ku terima. Tak ada kunjungan lain yang ku dapat darinya setelah hari itu. Dia menghilang dan aku masih tetap menunggu."

Sekarang dia menatapku lurus. Beberapa senti yang membedakan kami tak jadi penghalang, walau dia menunduk dan aku mendongak.

"Setelah tahun-tahun yang sepi ku lewati sendirian di tempat itu, aku akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali." matanya yang sarat emosi itu berubah teduh.

Aku tergugu. Entah karena apa.

"Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan keluargaku." dia tesenyum lagi. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Yoongi-ah."

Kenapa aku?

"Kau ingat bukan, satu hari setelah aku datang ke rumah ini. Hari apa itu?"

"Hari... ulang tahunku." ku jawab ragu meski aku tahu kalau jawabanku adalah benar.

"Aku datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Untuk memberimu hadiah dengan tanganku sendiri."

Jimin berlutut di hadapanku. Dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak yang diikat dengan pita satin kuning. Kotak yang sama yang ku lihat waktu itu. Kotak yang tak sempat ku buka dan ku lihat apa isinya.

Dia menarik lepas simpul pita itu. Lantas membuka kotaknya di hadapanku. Memperlihatkan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tanah. Sepatu yang mulus dan bersih. Sepasang sepatu baru.

Dia mengeluarkan sepatu-sepatu itu dari kotaknya. Ditaruh tepat di depan kakiku. Lantas dia melepas ikatan sepatuku tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia menyentuh kakiku, membawaku melepas sepatu sempit yang ku kenakan. Tangannya sempat mengelus tumitku sekali, membuatku sedikit meremang merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Dia sama begini kemarin. Aku diam membiarkannya memasangkan sepatu baru itu di kakiku yang lecet. Aku bernapas lega saat ku rasakan ujung-ujung jariku tak lagi perlu menekuk. Sepatu itu benar-benar pas ku kenakan. Lalu dia melepas ikatan tali sepatuku yang sebelahnya lagi, memasangkan gantinya, dan membuat dua kakiku sama-sama mengenakan sepatu baru. Sepatu kulit baru. Sepatu yang membuatku merasa kalau aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Sepasang pantofel yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan. Dua pasang sepatu yang serupa. Aku dan dia. Kami.

Dia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Hanya berjarak selangkah dariku. Kami saling bersitatap, sementara tangannya bergerak membelai daguku.

"Meski terlambat, selamat ulangtahun." ucapnya. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

Dia hampir menciumku, namun suara ketukan di pintu menghentikannya.

Dok, dok, dok!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CONTINUED_

 _Haah setelah ujian prasidang saya kembali! Prasidang dengan segala problematikanya bikin saya pundung dulu beberapa hari. Bahkan sekarang pun masih terasa enggan nginget-nginget hari eksekusi ahahahah. Tapi saya harus move on, kalau nggak sampai kapan saya mau merenung tiada arti? Mending nulis, kepikiran hutang chapter yang belum selesai juga sih aheheheh._

 _Perjalanan cerita ini sudah hampir sampai di finish, jadi bersiap buat chapter ending ya!_

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


	7. Chapter 7

**LITTLE FLOWER**

Inspirated by a great film, STOKER

Dengan beberapa perubahan

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Seorang polisi datang ke rumahku. Dia yang berseragam rapi dengan pistol di pinggangnya itu memegang pena dan buku catatan kecil. Untuk menulis apa yang ku katakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dia berikan. Dia cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang polisi. Ku kira polisi hanya punya model wajah yang serupa, kasar dengan sedikit polesan tak terurus. Nyatanya polisi yang berdiri di hadapanku punya wajah yang menawan.

Sejak bertemu dengan Jimin dan mengenal Taehyung, aku mulai sadar kalau selama ini aku hanya tertarik pada pria.

"Iya pak. Saya kebetulan bertemu dengan Taehyung di cafe dan kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan." ku baca nametag yang tersemat di dadanya. Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Seokjin si polisi menawan.

"Berdua saja? Di malam hari? Kau tidak takut dengan pohon-pohon tinggi dan jalanan sepi?" pertanyaannya bernada ringan dan ramah.

"Tidak. Ada Taehyung bersama saya. Saya tak perlu takut akan apapun."

"Saya mengerti." polisi itu menangguk paham dengan sedikit senyuman nakal di bibirnya. Aku pun memasang tawaku untuk mengimbanginya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dua remaja lelaki yang berjalan-jalan di malam hari."

"Kami menikmati waktu berdua." kataku.

Dia mengangkat dua alisnya, lalu tersenyum dan mengerling. Dia paham betul dengan yang ku katakan sepertinya. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa banyak komentar. Mungkin tugasnya hanya bertanya dan minta konfirmasi. Bukan berkomentar.

"Lalu setelah kalian bersenang-senang... apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Saya memutuskan unuk pulang, begitu pula Taehyung. Saya pikir dia juga langsung kembali ke rumahnya saat itu."

"Hm..." dia mencatat. "Apa kau ingat kapan kau bertemu dengannya di cafe itu? Pukul berapa?"

"Ah..." aku mulai diajaknya berpikir. "Saya... saya tak ingat."

"Saya pikir kalau kau mengingat kapan kau datang ke cafe itu, saya bisa bertanya pada mereka yang melihatmu di sana."

Jelas tak ada yang melihatku di cafe itu. Aku sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Saya... tak ingat kapan saya datang ke cafe itu. Saya terlalu gugup dan senang saat bertemu Taehyung."

"Hm..." polisi berkulit tan itu mendengung. Aku tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk ku katakan padanya. Kenapa aku tak bisa berpikir? Apa karena aku takut?

"Dia pergi jam 8 malam dan pulang hampir jam 10. Saya ada di ruang keluarga saat itu. Begitu pulang dia langsung naik ke sofa dan ikut menonton bersama saya."

Jimin tiba-tiba saja ikut bicara. Dia yang keluar dari balik dinding itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku. Dia berjalan santai ke arah kami. Aku tahu dia berdiri di tempat itu sejak tadi. Dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul. Ya, dia datang tepat ketika aku tak mampu membual lagi. Dia menyelamatkanku, kalau boleh ku akui. Dia memberiku alasan baru untuk ku katakan pada polisi itu.

"Ya, saat saya pulang kakak ipar saya sedang menonton film..."

"Dia terlihat malu sekali saat itu. Saya tahu dia habis jalan dengan seseorang."

Aku pura-pura tertawa dan menyikut lengan Jimin. Polisi itu tertawa juga karena skenario yang Jimin buat dan ku lakoni.

"Pak, saya harap Taehyung baik-baik saja." kataku.

"Hm, yaa... saya juga berharap begitu. Lagipula saya yakin kalau dia akan segera kembali. Yah, kau juga harusnya mengerti kalau anak-anak kelaki seusia kalian terkadang suka berbuat onar, pergi tanpa kabar dan menghilang, tapi tak lama kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Pencarian jati diri, benar begitu?"

Dia minta pendapatku, dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau ada informasi mengenai Taehyung, tolong beritahu saya juga Pak."

"Saya akan hubungi nanti." dia memasukkan catatan kecilnya ke dalam saku, serta penanya juga. Lantas dia mengenakan kembali topinya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia berbalik.

"Beberapa waktu ini ada banyak kasus orang hilang. Kemarin-kemarin pria bernama Jung Hoseok dilaporkan pergi tanpa kabar."

"Jung Hoseok?"

"Dia sering datang ke sini bukan? Keluarganya bilang dia dekat dengan mendiang kepala keluarga rumah ini."

"Ah... betul..." aku lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk berpikir. "Setelah kakak iparku meninggal dia sempat datang ke sini, tapi dia juga pergi tanpa pamit pada kami." kataku.

"Aneh, ya. Orang-orang di sekitarmu menghilang satu persatu." dia menggendikkan bahu. "Saya permisi."

Polisi itu berlalu. Aku menutup pintu.

Jimin naik ke tangga, hanya empat langkah. Dia membuka sedikit celah tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela. Dia mengintip keluar, melihat pada polisi yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobilnya itu.

"Dia akan kembali lagi."

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Sama-sama melihat ke sana.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" aku tahu kembalinya polisi itu adalah pertanda buruk bagi kami. Bagi Taehyung yang terkubur di halaman rumahku. Bagi Hoseok yang masih meringkuk di lemari es.

"Kupikir Seoul adalah tempat yang bagus. Kau mungkin juga akan menyukainya."

Aku berbalik padanya.

"Lalu kapan kita berangkat?"

Dia tersenyum simpul, tangannya bergerak membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Kami saling bertatapan sampai ku dengar suara napas yang ditarik.

"I'm sorry." kakakku berdiri di puncak tangga. Dia melihat kami. Dia melayangkan tatapan tak percaya itu pada kami. Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama simpulnya dengan yang dia berikan padaku. Tapi kakakku tak inginkan itu. Dia pergi dengan tergesa.

"Kita pergi... besok malam."

Aku memandang Jimin yang tak juga memutus matanya meski kakakku telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Little Flower

.

.

.

Malam datang mengurung. Aku diam jauh di balik dinding dengan gelisah. Ku dengar suara gemercik api dan retak barang, juga kertas yang menjadi abu dengan cepat. Kakakku membakar semua yang ada dalam ruang kerja Namjoon-hyung. Perkiraanku akan apa yang dia lakukan ini benar terjadi. Dia di sana, dengan gaun tidurnya yang tipis berbalut mantel. Berdiri, berjalan pelan mengelilingi tumpukan barang dan buruan Namjoon-hyung yang dilahap api dengan ganasnya. Asap mengepul, membumbung tinggi. Panas api itu membuat fatamorgana, pemandangan di dektnya seolah bergelombang tak stabil. Warna merah menyala itu bahkan mengalahkan bulan. Malam terang karena api.

Aku tak punya niat untuk membuat Yoonji-noona tahu aku di sana. Aku pergi dengan langkah ringan. Ku buat sesenyap mungkin seperti biasa.

.

Esok harinya, aku bermain piano dengan Jimin. Kami memainkan lagu yang sama seperti saat itu. Lagu yang sama yang membawaku melayang menikmati alunannya—juga sentuhan Jimin dengan napasnya yang menggelitik. Kami bermain bersama. Entah mengapa tak ada lagi rasa saing dalam diriku. Semenjak kami bercinta di bawa shower kemarin malam, aku melepaskan ego saat tanganku dan tangannya berebut tuts untuk ditekan. Ku biarkan dia memainkan bagiannya, dan aku di bagianku. Kami dalam harmoni. Kami dalam satu irama.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan untuk memainkan piano itu, yang jelas ketika satu lagu terakhir selesai, langit sudah gelap dan perutku terasa lapar. Kami pun berhenti, Jimin membiarkan aku melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Dia menunggu.

Ku nyalakan lampu meja makan.

Ada kakakku duduk di sana sendirian.

"Noona." panggilku pada wanita yang mengenakan gaun hitam itu. "Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Yang ku lihat adalah rambut hitamnya yang tak sepanjang kemarin. Dia memotongnya sangat pendek, bahkan menyamai pendek rambutku. Aku seolah melihat diriku sendiri di sana—tidak, sebagian diriku yang lain, sebagian diriku yang perempuan.

Dia sama sekali tak menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Tatapannya kosong. Mata indahnya nampak berat.

"Orang bilang kau jenius dalam bermusik. Permainan pianomu bagus." kata-katanya berupa pujian yang klise, karena dia ucapkan tanpa ekspresi. "Mereka memuji, kau yang dengan mudah mampu menghapal partitur lagu klasik yang rumit katanya akan jadi pianis terkenal nantinya."

Aku tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Maka ku hempaskan bahuku ke bingkai pintu. Melipat tangan di depan dada dan menunggu.

"Orang bilang kau menarik, kau punya wajah yang cantik meski kau seorang lelaki. Mereka bilang ada sesuatu di matamu yang mampu memikat." dia mengelus ibu jarinya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku selalu berusaha mengimbangimu yang begitu bersinar. Betapa namamu membuatku hanya seperti bayangan yang gelap dan tak terlihat bila matahari tepat di ubun-ubun."

Aku memerhatikan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Jari-jari yang sama dengan milikku.

"Ku pikir aku telah cukup memberikan segala yang ku miliki untukmu. Perhatian mereka, atau eksistensiku juga. Namjoon... dan Jimin." dia tersenyum miris. "Jimin... satu-satunya harapanku untuk lepas dari siksaan di rumah ini pun kau ambil."

Rumah ini, aku, dan segala kenangan masa lalunya adalah suatu beban baginya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana hidupmu hancur..." setatap mata indah yang membenci itu beradu dengan mataku. Kakakku adalah sebagian dari diriku yang memiliki emosi. Dia punya rasa. Dan alasannya mengabaikan aku selama ini... karena dia tak punya apapun lagi untuk digenggam. Dia memposisikan aku sebagai pencuri. Mengambil segala yang dia miliki.

"Yoongi."

Aku menarik napas.

"Seharusnya kau mencintaiku, bukan?" lirihnya.

Jawabanku tidak ada pada mulutku. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan mata pada Jimin yang masih duduk di sana dengan santainya.

Kakakku mendengus. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan. _Tak, tak._ Bunyi hak sepatunya memantul di udara.

"Jimin, kita perlu bicara."

Kakakku berbisik. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dia melenggang anggun ke kamarnya, sementara Jimin mendesah di sana. Lantas dia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika kakakku telah benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yoongi-ah, bersiaplah. Kita pergi malam ini."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan sandarannya pada piano itu. Dia menyusul kakakku. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekat, duduk menggantikannya di kursi itu. aku melipat kaki, melipat tangan di depan dada. Aku diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi antara Jimin dan kakakku. Aku diam menunggu mereka bicara. Karena dibalik ketidakpedulianku aku punya rasa ingin tahu. Aku diam di depan piano itu, menghadap pintu kamar kakakku yang ditutup.

Dia pasti sengaja menutup pintunya agar suaranya teredam di dalam kamar. Tapi dia tak tahu juga aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ketika dia bicara dengan Jimin menggunakan bisiknya yang kasar dan penuh emosi. Atau ketika Jimin menjawabnya dengan nada yang rendah dan santai. Aku tahu mungkin lelaki itu perlu menyelesaikan urusannya di sana. Aku terlalu acuh untuk mengganggu. Jika kakakku inginkan Jimin, ku berikan dia malam ini.

" _... tentang Hoseok yang menghilang, aku tahu itu pasti kau 'kan?"_

Aku mendengar dua jenis bunyi sepatu yang saling mendekat. Kakakku berujar lirih. Suara Jimin makin tak terdengar.

" _Pergilah karena jika yang kau inginkan adalah Yoongi, aku tak akan memberikannya padamu."_

" _Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja dari rumah ini."_

" _Pergilah..."_

" _Atau kau mau gantikan Yoongi? Keluar dari rumah ini dan pergi ke Seoul... tapi itu sama artinya dengan kau mengorbankan dia untuk terkurung di sini selamanya."_

Kakakku menangis.

Lalu ku dengar bunyi benturan. Ada suara halus dari mulut kakakku. Ku rasa waktunya aku untuk berhenti menguping, karena aku juga harus bersiap untuk pergi. Aku pun beranjak dari kursi itu dan naik ke kamarku.

Tidak.

Aku masuk ke kamar Jimin dan mengambil tasnya. Tas berisi bermacam benda penting yang bisa kami gunakan nantinya.

Kami?

Ah, memikirkan ini membuatku merasa lucu.

Aku dan dia akan menjadi kami?

" _Yoongi-ah! Kemariii!"_

Aku merasa ada benda penting milikku yang juga harus ku bawa.

" _Yoongi-aah!"_

" _Kemari dan lihat ini!"_

Saat aku turun tangga, aku mendengar teriakan Jimin menggema. Ada kekehan di tiap ujung kalimatnya. Selain tawa itu, aku juga mendengar lirih napas kakakku. Lirih napas yang berhentinya tak jelas, jedanya tak pasti, dan kebanyakan pendek-pendek mendecit.

"Yoongi-ahh!"

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu. Jauh di hadapan mereka. Kakakku yang dijerat gesper seperti binatang, Jimin yang menariknya dengan senyum lebarnya yang asing. Kakakku tercekik, air matanya banjir, matanya yang melebar sempurna itu menjelaskan padaku seberapa menderitanya dia saat ini. Seberapa sakitnya dia, seberapa sesaknya dia, seberapa dekatnya dia dengan ajal.

Aku bersitatap dengan kakakku, sama ketika aku mengeluarkan senapan angin yang ku bawa dari sarungnya. Aku memegang benda itu, kakakku, dan Jimin sama memandangku. Bedanya yang satu senyumnya makin mengembang.

"Tembak dia."

Aku mengangkat senjata. Menaruhnya di posisi yang tepat dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menyimpan mata pada lensa bidik. Ku lihat mereka dari kaca bening kecil itu.

Kakak, kau tak bisa melepaskan napasmu itu bukan?

Jimin, kau terganggu dengan suara lirih dari wanita yang kau jerat itu bukan?

Aku akan membantu kalian dengan caraku.

Aku akan membantu kalian.

 _Blarr!_

Suara itu menggema. Kaca jendela kamar kakakku berlubang, sisian lubang itu retak-retak tapi tak membuatnya pecah menyeuruh. Dinding bercat merah itu ternoda oleh warna yang serupa, hanya lebih pekat dan kental. Banyak, jatuh, menghujani bagian bawahnya dan mengalir di lantai, menyatu kembali bersama genangan yang keluar dari dahi yang ditembus timah panas itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Bunyi sepatuku membentuk irama. Solnya yang keras berbenturan dengan lantai. Menubruk ritme yang masih tersisa dari napas itu. napas yang ditarik panjang tapi dibuang pelit.

Aku bersimpuh dan membungkuk hanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa bidikanku tepat sasaran. Telak mengenai bagian yang ku inginkan. Aku perlu tahu apa dia masih bernapas atau tidak. Mata jernihnya yang masih terbuka tak menunjukkan apapun. Dia telah mati. Hilang bersama napasnya yang tak ku tahu berakhir kapan. Yang jelas, dia mati.

"Yoongi..."

Aku bangkit berdiri. Di dinding itu, ada tatapan yang melayang padaku dengan sirat ketakutan yang teramat besar. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, di lehernya tercetak segaris merah kebiruan bekas jeratan gesper. Kakakku diam di sana, terengah-engah.

"Yoongi... kenapa...?"

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapku. Tulus.

Selama ini aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Melenyapkan Jimin adalah jalan terakhir untuk menghentikan segala keburukan yang telah dia dan aku buat.

Tadinya aku tak akan begini. Tadinya aku sama sekali tak terpikir untuk membunuh Jimin. Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh bersama lelaki itu, jauh membiarkan kakakku hidup tenang di rumah ini.

Tapi...

Saat aku tahu bahwa kakakku tak menginginkan Jimin membawaku pergi, niatku berubah karena tergugu. Dia tak ingin aku diambil, aku juga tak ingin dia diambil dariku dengan cara yang keji.

Karena kakakku adalah satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Karena kakakku jauh lebih berharga dari Jimin. Karena kakakku mencintai aku sebagaimana aku mencintainya. Karena kami saling mencintai.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kakakku masih tidur nyenyak. Tidur yang tak sampai hati untuk ku bangunkan. Biarlah. Dia butuh istirahat yang panjang. Dia butuh ketenangan. Dia butuh waktu untuk dia bunuh dengan kabur ke alam mimpi. Maka ku biarkan dia tidur di ranjangnya.

Ku rasa hari yang cerah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi. Meninggalkan rumah. Mencari tempat nyaman di Seoul, atau berkelana ke tempat-tempat baru yang jauh. Aku mandi dan berpakaian, mengenakan kemeja dan celana katun pemberian kakakku, juga sepatu kulit pemberian Jimin. Tadinya aku berniat mengenakan sepatuku yang dulu, hanya saja aku sudah merasa sangat tak nyaman. Dalam tasku ada kacamata hitam milik Namjoon-hyung. Satu barangnya yang lain yang kukenakan adalah gespernya. Gesper kulit lentur model lama.

Ada dua mobil di garasi rumahku. Satu milik Yoonji-noona dan satu milik Jimin. Aku lebih suka mobil Jimin kalau boleh jujur. Dia punya kap yang bisa dibuka. Mungkin menembus jalanan dengan udara segar adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Cukup bagus untuk menghilangkan penat. Badanku amat sakit setelah kupaksa menyeret lelaki yang mati di kamar kakakku semalam, belum lagi aku menguburnya sendiri. Setelahnya aku juga mengeluarkan Hoseok dari lemari es dan menguburkannya di halaman rumahku. Aku telah mengubur dua orang sekaligus dalam semalam. Aku lelah.

Kakakku benar waktu itu, aku butuh udara segar, berbelanja, makan es krim, bersenang-senang. Menghabiskan sore di luar rumah.

Aku melihat ada sebuah gunting rumput yang teronggok di kursi samping kemudi. Yang aku ingat, benda itu pernah digunakan Jimin untuk memotong rumput taman. Ah, Jimin.

Ku biarkan benda itu tetap di sana. Ku timpa dengan tas yang ku lempar. Tas kulit milik Jimin yang isinya masih sama, hanya bertambah beberapa potong pakaianku.

Aku pun naik ke mobil itu. ku putar kuncinya. Mesin menyala, dan waktunya aku pergi.

Ku lirik tiga bagian tanpa rumput di halaman rumahku. Satu kutaruh bunga lili segar. Untuk Hoseok. Satu lilinya sudah layu. Dan satu lainnya, tak perlu ku taruh bunga sama sekali.

" _Goodbye, all."_

Aku mengenakan kacamata hitam Namjoon-hyung.

Hangat sinar matahari menyambutku.

.

Jalanan menuju kota melewati hamparan ladang bunga. Di sisian jalan, kanan atau kiri sama saja. Warna kuning-putih itu berteman dengan hijau rerumputan liar dan dedaunan. Pohon-pohon adanya jauh dari jalan yang membelah, hingga langit luas yang biru seolah tak berbatas. Aku mengemudi di bawah sinar mentari, menembus angin. Sejuknya membuatku nyaman. Mobil dengan atap terbuka bukan pilihan yang salah.

 _Whee, whoo, whee, whoo..._

Ku dengar bunyi sirine. Dari kaca spion, ku lihat ada sebuah mobil polisi di belakangku. Dia memberi tanda untukku menepi dan berhenti. Aku menurut saja. Karena selayang pandang dari spion tadi, aku melihat polisi itu. Dia yang pernah datang ke rumahku untuk bertanya di mana Taehyung.

Dia cukup tampan. Menepi untuk sedikit berbincang dengannya tak buruk juga.

"Selamat siang." dia yang turun dari mobilnya dan bertengger di pintu mobilku kemudian menyapa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Siang." jawabku.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru, Yoongi-sshi? Sepertinya kau melebihi batas kecepatan untuk seseorang yang mengemudi di jalanan sepi seperti ini." dia melepas kacamata hitamnya, masih tersenyum padaku dengan cara yang sama.

"Cepat dan efektif, pak polisi."

Dia menggumamkan 'hm' dengan tanda tanya.

"Efektif untuk apa?"

Aku melepas kacamataku. Kemudian aku menatapnya dengan cara yang seduktif. Cara yang ku contek dari kakakku.

"Untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu." senyumku.

 _Crash!_

"Aakkh—!"

Aku suka senyumnya. Tapi aku tak suka matanya. Mata indah dan senyuman manis adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Dia punya pesona, dan itu mengganggu.

Dia berjalan mundur menjauhiku dengan gunting rumput yang masih tertancap di lehernya. Darahnya terciprat kemana-mana. Ada yang mengalir deras juga ke dalam kemeja kerjanya, merembes, basah, kotor. Jalanan beraspal yang bersih pun ternoda oleh titik-titik merah yang seolah jadi pengganti jejak kakinya itu. Dia jatuh ke sisian jalan, tersungkur di atas rerumputan dan bunga. Warna putih dan kuning itu jadi merah. Terus begitu, sampai ke tengah ladang, mengikuti langkahnya yang terseok dan makin turun merangkak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajahnya yang telah pucat. Tangannya masih ada di sana, di lubang genggaman gunting di lehernya. Tak sanggup untuk melepas?

Aku akan membantunya dengan caraku.

Aku akan membantunya.

Ku ambil senapan yang ku bawa. Senapan kesayanganku. Aku memposisikan diri, membidik, melihat tetes-tetes darah itu turun dari ujung-ujung rumput, mendengar suara cipratannya yang nyaring, juga napas tercekat sarat siksaan itu. Aku menunggu.

Menunggu dalam keheningan.

 _Blaar!_

Suara itu menggema. Ada suara becek di sana, suara tubuh yang roboh, suara rumput dan bunga yang tertimpa. Aku telah menembak kepalanya.

Ku turunkan senjataku. Aku berdiri di tepian jalan melihat tubuh yang kejang-kejang itu perlahan berhenti bergerak. Diam. Bergabung bersama keheningan siang di ladang bunga. Kalah oleh gemerisik angin. Dia mati tanpa perlu mencabut gunting rumput di lehernya.

Aku tak perlu dapat terimakasih, aku sudah cukup senang dia tak menderita lama-lama.

"Aku akan pergi, jadi... selamat tinggal, pak polisi."

Aku menyimpan tanganku di dalam saku. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Jimin suka melakukan ini. Rasanya nyaman.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Little Flower_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

Akhirnya tamaattttt~ huaah, saya lelah nulis fanfic ini dari awal sampe akhir. Mengeksekusinya susah banget, ga segampang Yoongi nembak Jimin aheheheh. Ga nyangka film yang durasinya cuman satu jam setengah itu bisa sepanjang ini.

Kasus Yoongi di sini, sama kayak korban pelecehan yang kadang tumbuh jadi orang yang melecehkan. Atau anak-anak yang suka dibentak dan besarnya membentak orang lain. Yoongi sadar-nggak sadar niru apa yang dia lihat. Dia niru Namjoon, niru Jimin, niru Yoonji. Dia jadi pribadi yang punya tiga bagian dari tiga orang itu. Jadi, dia berubah. Dia yang kosong jadi pribadi utuh karena pengaruh dari keluarganya, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yoongi jadi pembunuh, salah siapa?

Kita nggak bisa salahin siapa-siapa, karena itu pilihan dia sendiri.

Ini juga yang jadi kesimpulan saya setelah nonton Stoker dan coba mengerti karakter India di film itu. Silakan tonton aja deh kalau mau tahu siapa jadi siapa hehehhe. Tapi jangan kaget sama beberapa tokoh yaaa...

Kalau masih ada pertanyaan tertinggal setelah ff ini selesai, silakan... nonton saja filmnya. Atau intip review dari google. Banyak review yng bagus kok (meski kebanyakan bahasa Inggris). Dari sana readers bisa tahu garis besar dari cerita ini.

Terakhir! Saya mau bilang terimakasih buat readers yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini, ngefav, dan ngereview. Makasih loh ya! Laf laf! Sambutan yang nggak saya sangka ini bikin saya semangat, serius... dan maafkan saya kalau beberapa bagian betul-betul dibikin melenceng dari aslinya. Saya sadar ada banyak part yang hilang, yang terbalik, atau yang diulang karena kesalahan di sana-sini. Revisi nggak kaci, jadi saya cuman bisa minta maaf...

Terimakasih dan maaf dari saya.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.

Ps: chaptered fanfic yang belum lanjut-lanjut saya usahakan dilanjut satu-satu. Sabar saja ya.


End file.
